Le conquérant des étoiles
by iloveharlock
Summary: Tout frais capitaine du Pharaon, Alguérande peut désormais se mesurer aux étoiles. Et en compagnie de son père, il entend bien y briller. La mer d'étoiles regorge de merveilles... et de dangers.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: Albator, Toshiro, Clio, Kei, Maji, Eméraldas, Warius Zéro, Maetel, Tori-San et Mi-Kun, appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi.

**1.**

Avec des étoiles dans les yeux, Shynovaé Kordenbach entra dans le studio occupé par son voisin de Dortoir et partenaire sur bien des exercices d'entraînement, dont les derniers de leurs trois années de formation.

- Tu es prêt, Algie ?

- Et comment ! ?

- Ta famille est là ?

- Je pense… J'ai envoyé les messages à tous, aucun n'a répondu…

Alguérande eut néanmoins un grand sourire.

- Ils seront tous là, je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet !

- Tu as une foi absolue en eux ? Ça m'a toujours stupéfiée, confia la jeune femme blonde aux prunelles marron.

- Oui, une confiance totale. Et même s'ils ne pouvaient être physiquement présents : mon père parti depuis des mois dans la mer d'étoiles, ma mère aussi en mission Militaire, mon aîné et sa fiancée en vacances, Alcéllya au chalet des montagnes avec son petit copain, Khell en voyage pour son plaisir – je les sais tous en pensées avec moi.

Shynovaé lissa le plastron neige de l'uniforme bleu roi du jeune homme, réajustant machinalement une cravate au nœud parfait au demeurant lissant sans espoir une crinière fauve en bataille.

- Tu sais que cette chevelure a toujours été contre le règlement ?

- Oui, mais je m'en fiche ! J'ai toujours su m'en tirer lors des inspections. Et aujourd'hui ne dérogera pas à la règle !

Alguérande rit, nouant rapidement sa crinière en une queue de cheval qu'il dissimula sous la casquette réglementaire.

Shynovaé secoua pour sa part sa propre toison blonde, libre, qui lui tombait bas dans les reins. Elle effleura l'anneau d'or du lobe de l'oreille gauche du jeune homme.

- Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux : tu es un bel étalon sauvage et qui ne se soumet à aucune règle !

Elle éclata de rire.

- Tu l'as fait pour ces trois ans d'enseignement, à ta façon, mais tu es sur le point de reprendre ton entière liberté, et si l'on en croit les rumeurs sur le fleuron de la Flotte : le _Pharaon_, tu as tiré le gros lot !

- Ce fut effectivement un tirage au sort… Et toi l'_Impérial_, tu n'as pas à te plaindre !

Shynovaé se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser à pleines lèvres la bouche de son camarade des bons et mauvais moments de leur formation.

- Mon dernier cadeau, Algie. Tout à l'heure, cette Madaryne sera de retour, là pour te sauter au cou. Je me retire en gardant tous ces souvenirs et ce que, en garçon fidèle, tu ne m'as jamais accordé. J'ai tous nos souvenirs, ça me suffira. Et je te félicite, capitaine Alguérande Waldenheim !

Alguérande rougit comme une jouvencelle à son premier rendez-vous.

- Toujours aussi émotif, toi. Je t'adore, comme toutes les femelles – Humaines ou non – de nos années d'enseignement !

- Oh…

- Et je te surprends toujours… Tu es vraiment trop adorable, Algie ! Cette Madaryne a beaucoup de chance et tu la mérites, sauvage fauve !

Le jeune homme tressaillit.

- Tu étais vraiment sérieuse, toutes ces années ? !

- Mais, évidemment ! As-tu idée de l'effet que tu fais aux femmes que tu croises, de la barmaid du Mess des Elèves à la Techniciennes de Surface de notre Dortoir !

- Mais cette dernière a cinquante ans !

- Et alors ? Tu es… toi !

Les joues d'Alguérande rosirent de façon vraiment charmante, le rendant plus séduisant encore que tout bonnement irrésistible à souhaits dans son uniforme de la Flotte terrestre !

Shynovaénade caressa doucement l'épaule d'Alguérande.

- Un dernier baiser pour la route, grand chef guerrier ! Toute ma famille sera là, je souhaite que les tiens assistent à ton galonnement, Alguérande.

- Je serai heureux, avec ou sans eux. Tu peux me laisser, Shyno ?

- Oui, promis Algie.

Devant la glace en pied de sa chambre, Alguérande prit quelques bonnes inspirations, se sentant assez engoncé, mais libre d'un autre point de vue, tout son avenir s'ouvrant à lui.

Machinalement, il rajusta une énième fois son nœud de cravate, se trouvant, avec un certain narcissisme plutôt beau au vu du reflet renvoyé !

- J'y suis arrivé, papa ! Je suis moi aussi un capitaine ! Je suis de notre lignée, de par mon choix, de par mes envies, et j'en suis heureux !

Fixant sur ses épaules la cape ivoire d'apparat, Alguérande quitta le studio de ses trois ans d'enseignement, vers sa nouvelle vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Tous les jeunes officiers de la dix-septième promotion de l'Académie Militaire étaient rassemblés dans l'amphithéâtre principal quand le général Kesdon Oskrel y pénétra.

Depuis son siège, Alguérande leva les yeux vers les balcons occupés par les familles de ceux qui venaient de brillamment finir leur formation.

Un sourire étira les lèvres fines du jeune homme de vingt-deux ans à la vue de tous les siens réunis… et de son père qu'il découvrait pour la première fois dans son propre uniforme de capitaine de la Flotte terrestre !

Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils à la vue d'Alhannis qui n'était pas accompagné, mais il chassa l'observation de sa mémoire, l'émotion grandissante alors qu'après une entrée en matière de félicitations, le général Oskrel faisait l'appel pour remettre à chacun le tableau d'honneur selon son rang et son secteur de formation spécifique.

Sachant qu'il figurait en queue de liste alphabétique, Alguérande laissa son esprit vagabonder alors qu'il percevait clairement les ondes bénéfiques de l'âme de Pouchy qui se réjouissait avec lui depuis le Sanctuaire de Terra IV.

* * *

_- Alors, Algie, sais-tu enfin ce que tu veux faire ?_

_ - Jouer de la batterie !_

_ - Algie, sois un peu réfléchi, pria son père. Et tu te débrouilles déjà pas mal au violoncelle !_

_ - Mais j'aime aussi la batterie !_

_ - Algie, tu es désespérant ! Et, sur le mode sérieux, ça donne quoi ?_

_ Le jeune homme se leva._

_ - Je suppose que ma voie est toute tracée ?_

_ - Comment cela ? s'étonna sincèrement Albator._

_ - Je porte ce que tu as appelé depuis le premier jour « la marque de famille ». Je la reconnais bel et bien comme telle, je la chéri même ! On t'a volé ton avenir dans la Flotte, il n'est que temps que quelqu'un prenne la relève._

_ - Tu n'y es pas obligé, remarqua son père, profondément touché et ému, mais ne voulant pas davantage charger son rejeton à la crinière fauve de plus de charge d'hérédité, de malédiction quelque part. Il y a tant de possibilités de choix, de carrière, qui s'offrent à toi !_

_ Alguérande lâcha des mains la tablette de la cheminée, se retourna, s'y adossant, magnifique tout de blanc vêtu, ceinture couleur d'or nouée à la taille._

_ - Mais tu m'as donné le Deathbird, c'est symbolique au possible ! Et si j'ai pu lui faire traverser la mer d'étoiles, lui permettre de sortir victorieux de combats, ce fut grâce à Gahad et non par mes capacités et connaissances. J'ai à tout apprendre, papa ! Et l'Académie Militaire est toute désignée pour cela ! Oui, je dois assimiler les connaissances. Ensuite, je pourrai peut-être explorer d'autres voies… Quoique… Je me sens très bien dans la mer d'étoiles où j'ai vu le jour !_

_ - Et en dépit de mes élans naturels, irraisonnés, passionnés, ce que tu viens de me dire me fait un plaisir infini ! Non, je ne crois pas que tu choisiras d'autres options de vie que l'Académie et tout le futur qui en découle._

_ Albator quitta son fauteuil pour venir étreindre les épaules de son fils._

_ - Le violoncelle, pour le temps que tu as eu à t'y initier, tu t'y débrouilles vraiment pas mal, si tu voulais persévérer… ?_

_ - C'est Madaryne, l'artiste, elle est première de sa dernière année d'Ecole de Musique et de stages et devrait être engagée par l'Orchestre National, remarqua Alguérande. Moi, si je m'écoutais, je serais…_

_ - Quoi donc ? fit doucement Albator._

_ - … vétérinaire ou ermite, avec plein d'animaux autour de moi !_

_ - La première option est toujours valable pour toi, Algie… Mais…_

_ - Mais j'ai appris depuis mon plus jeune âge que la vie était cruelle, qu'elle ne m'accordait rien sans m'en faire payer le prix fort ou me le donner avant de le réclamer par la suite… Je ne veux plus de combats, et pourtant je dois être armé pour eux afin de me défendre et de protéger les miens ! J'intégrerai l'Académie Militaire, papa, et ça ne se discute pas ! Il me reste cependant peu de temps pour me préparer…_

_ - Alhannis t'emmènera faire les boutiques et constituer ton trousseau !_

_ - Il ne va pas encore faire ouvrir les magasins ? s'inquiéta Alguérande. Ce n'est pas respectueux de ceux qui sont en jour de congé, et je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'assez important pour que…_

_ - Alhannis ne l'a fait qu'une fois, pour toi, comme il te l'avait dit. Crois-moi, les années d'invasion ont singulièrement fait mûrir mon poussin ayant grandi dans la soie et le confort. Il n'aura plus jamais, je pense, aucun des caprices de ses jeunes années. Il t'aime trop pour cela, et il sait ô combien c'est atroce d'être obligé de se soumettre à un maître !_

_ - Oui, je crois que je l'avais compris aussi… Mais Alhie n'est plus l'otage des Carsinoés et de leur Empereur, il est redevenu le fils aîné du maître du château d'Heiligenstadt !_

_ - Et toi, tu es son cadet ! Je vais tout faire préparer pour tes projets d'étude, Alguérande. Mais sache bien qu'à tout instant tu peux changer d'avis et tout être réorganisé !_

_ - J'ai pris ma décision, mon papa !_

_ Et les prunelles grises s'emplirent de lumière._

_ En uniforme bleu très pâle d'Aspirant de la Flotte, sans aucun signe distinctif, Alguérande avait intégré l'Académie Militaire, conduit au Dortoir Mixte qui serait sa résidence première pour les trois à venir._

_ Une jeune femme blonde aux prunelles marron l'avait accueilli._

_ - Bienvenue, je suis Shynovaé Kordenbach, je double ma première année, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance !_

_ - Alguérande Waldenheim._

_ - Tu sais que je te boufferais tout cru, toi ? !_

_ - J'ai une petite amie ! se défendit précipitamment le jeune homme._

_ - Et, elle est au courant de cette liaison ? gloussa Shynovaé, absolument pas dupe de l'argument !_

_ - Oui…_

* * *

- Waldenheim Alguérande !

- A l'annoncé de son nom, le jeune homme se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers l'estrade pour recevoir le cadre contenant son diplôme, les épaulettes posées sur sa veste d'uniforme.

- Félicitations, Waldenheim.

Le général Kesdon Oskrel eut un sourire.

- Un Waldenheim de plus sous l'emblème de la Flotte terrestre, espérons que vous pourrez briller comme le promet l'histoire de vos ancêtres ! Toutes mes félicitations, et tous mes encouragements !

- Merci, général.

Et applaudi par ses camarades de promotion et sa famille, Alguérande savoura le précieux instant présent.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

En attendant la virée en ville programmée pour la nuit avec ses camarades de promotion, Alguérande avait rejoint le château familial pour partager son bonheur entier avec les siens.

Depuis le matin, il allait de surprise en surprise et jusque-là elles n'étaient que bonnes.

* * *

- Papa, je ne savais pas que tu avais encore ton uniforme ! ?

- Ce n'est plus celui de mes vingt-cinq ans, celui-ci je l'ai fait tailler sur mesure, pour l'occasion. Je ne dois qu'à une dérogation exceptionnelle d'avoir pu le porter au vu et su de tous puisque le Pirate que je suis rejette assez l'autorité ! Je le devais, pour toi, et en mémoire de ton grand-père.

Le grand brun balafré fit la grimace.

- Même si elle me sied, j'aurais préféré une autre voie pour toi… Celle-ci est pleine de dangers, et ton fond est tellement doux !

- Voilà bien pourquoi j'ai passé la moitié de mes temps libres entre le Dispensaire Animalier d'Heiligenstadt et à suivre le véto s'occupant des animaux du domaine. Mais entre l'Académie et la thérapie avec Adon Vilak, j'ai eu à nouveau envie de sensations fortes, de m'éclater, mais aussi d'user de mes qualités pour aider autrui. Je crois que je te ressemble trop, papa ! Je ne suis pas le génial informaticien qu'est Alhannis, l'étudiante en Histoire d'Alcéllya ou encore notre ange gardien de Pouchy ! J'ai à agir, à mon niveau, et je m'y éclate, je t'assure !

- Je l'ai constaté au cours de ces trois ans. Oh, Alguérande, peut-être que tu vas réaliser les rêves à demi avortés des dernières générations : réussir une brillante carrière Militaire, comme ton grand-père, mais en te souhaitant une fin plus paisible. Oui, Algie, devient ce que je n'ai pu être.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, papa.

- Et moi, au lieu d'être rabat-joie, je devrais juste t'encourager à profiter de cette exceptionnelle journée ! Et je n'ai pas à te monopoliser, tout le monde veut t'avoir, à commencer par Madaryne !

Alguérande sourit largement.

- Oui, j'ai très peu de temps avec elle aussi… Elle est devenue la pianiste phare de l'Orchestre National et elle devrait entamer sa carrière en soliste ! Elle va beaucoup voyager, et moi aussi !

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa souplement, harponnant néanmoins au passage son grand frère avant de rejoindre sa petite amie qui opérait son choix parmi les plateaux de crudités du buffet.

- Alhannis, tu m'évites !

- Non… Pas vraiment.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu sourit tendrement à son cadet.

- C'est ta journée, Algie, je veux que tu sois heureux comme jamais, tu l'as tellement mérité ! Et je t'aime infiniment !

- Mais, moi aussi… Et je te devine, aisément, soucieux. Pourquoi ?

Le jeune capitaine de la Flotte terrestre fronça les sourcils, prenant machinalement deux coupes de champagne sur le plateau présenté par un des serveurs engagés pour la fête, en tendant une à Alhannis.

- Tu es venu… seul ?

- Ça arrive. Khélye avait des choses à faire, tenta d'éluder l'aîné des enfants d'Albator.

- Alhie !

Alhannis prit son frère par le bras et l'entraîna vers un une fontaine dispensant sa fraîcheur en cette torride journée.

- Madaryne doit déjà le savoir, je suppose… Sa sœur et moi avons rompu !

- Mais pourquoi ? !

- De trop fréquentes incompatibilités d'avis et d'humeur… Compliqué, trop pour le résumer, et je n'ai pas à m'épancher de mes soucis envers toi en ce grand jour ! Vide-toi l'esprit et profite de tout !

- Vous vous êtes tous donné le mot, ou quoi ? gloussa Alguérande.

- Oui ! Bien sûr ! Allez, va voir Madaryne, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle t'a déjà préparé ton assiette !

- Et je meurs de faim !

- Mon cœur…

- Ah, voilà quand même le héros du jour, j'ai bien cru que tu m'avais tout bonnement oubliée !

- Comme si c'était possible !

- Flatteur ! Tu crois vraiment que ce genre de réplique bateau peut encore fonctionner de nos jours ! ?

Madaryne éclata de rire, ses prunelles vert d'eau pleines de tendresses pour le jeune homme.

- Autre chose pour me séduire, capitaine ?

- Attends, qu'après la nuit avec mes copains, j'aie fini de rouler sous la table, pour venir relancer mes ardeurs et mettre en danger ma vertu ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Je te signale qu'à notre premier voyage sur le _Deathbird_, c'était ma vertu qui était menacée, rappela Madaryne.

- Elle fut sauve…

- Mais pas pour longtemps ! gloussa encore la jeune femme.

- Et pour ton plus grand plaisir.

- Comme il se doit ! Allez, goûte-moi ces lamelles de poivron mariné, elles sont divines !

* * *

En milieu de soirée, trois voitures de sport étaient venues s'arrêter dans la cour intérieure du château et Alguérande était sorti à la rencontre de ses amis.

- Prêt pour la cuite de ta vie, Algie ? lança Shynovaé. Crois-moi, il y aura tout sauf du lait de servi !

- Mais, j'espère bien !

Le jeune homme sauta à l'arrière d'une décapotable qui redémarra aussitôt.

Depuis une fenêtre, Madaryne avait assisté au départ de son ami.

- Il va juste s'amuser, et évacuer le stress de trois ans de formation, assura Salmanille venue derrière elle. Cela lui fera le plus grand bien !

- Je sais… Je pense ne me réjouir que d'une chose : qu'après cette nuit, Algie soit loin de cette trop belle et trop brillante Shynovaé Kordenbach !

- Une femelle jalouse à ce point, j'aime, sourit Salmanille. Allez, vient finir la soirée avec nous. Mon mari et Alhannis ont lancé un défi absolument déséquilibré – qu'ils croient - : une partie de billard contre nous deux !

Madaryne rit doucement.

- Mais, nous sommes championnes en la matière !

- Et eux l'ignorent ! Surtout te concernant ! On va les ratatiner, ces deux fanfarons !

Bras dessus bras dessous, complices, elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de billard.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Ses parents et Alhannis posèrent un regard amusé sur Alguérande descendu pour prendre son petit déjeuner alors qu'il était bien davantage l'heure du déjeuner.

- C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on se lève ? Ça c'est ce qui arrive quand on revient à une heure indécente. Quand es-tu rentré, si tu t'en souviens ? !

- J'étais pourtant persuadé que vous m'auriez guetté jusqu'à mon retour ! ?

- C'était bien notre intention, ironisa Alhannis, mais tu as même réussi à faire lâcher prise à notre père.

- Je vois, gloussa Alguérande. Vous avez donc dû vous occuper autrement, les amoureux de toujours. J'espère que vous ne nous avez pas fait un cadet sur le tard ?

- Ce n'était pas vraiment dans nos intentions. Mais on s'est bien amusés quand même, rit sa mère. Et toi, Algie, rien à nous raconter ?

- Tiens, ça me rappelle une situation fort semblable ! se réjouit Alguérande. Non, moi j'ai été très sage, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Madaryne qui venait d'entrer sur la terrasse.

- Oui, j'ai bien vérifié, pouffa la jeune femme. Aucun suçon, nulle part ! D'ailleurs, vu son état, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu honorer qui que ce soit. Viens manger un fruit ou deux, ainsi ça ne te gâchera pas l'appétit avant le dîner !

- J'ai plutôt envie de petits pains au choco…

- Goinfre, si on te laissait faire, tu mangerais toute la journée !

* * *

Madaryne avait été la première à faire ses bagages.

- Alors, c'est confirmé : deux mois de préparations dans ce domaine privé avant le Concours des Solistes ?

- Oui. Et si je le remporte, je n'aurai pas à courir les concerts pour me faire un nom au niveau intergalactique et j'aurai gagné mes galons d'artiste solo.

- Je ne peux que te le souhaiter. Je ne serai malheureusement pas en mesure de te rendre visite…

- Je m'en doute ! Il ne serait pas très discret de modifier le plan de vol de ton cuirassé pour venir t'offrir une petite gâterie ! Bien que je ne serais pas contre, bien évidemment !

Alguérande fit la grimace.

- Et même durant les escales programmées, ce ne sera pas possible, je serai trop loin. On ne se reverra donc que dans neuf mois.

- Au fait, je me suis toujours posée la question ? Pourquoi les Missions Militaires de Surveillance de la Flotte étaient de cette durée ?

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire.

- La raison me semble évidente ! Elle date malgré tout des débuts de la Flotte et se base sur le temps de grossesse Humain, ce qui est loin de correspondre à la période de bien des races des membres composant les équipages. Une dernière petite étreinte au moment des adieux et les Militaires pouvaient revenir soit pour assister à la naissance, soit pour accoucher – si tout se passe bien !

- Oui, j'avais effectivement pensé à cela, reconnut Madaryne. Mais je me disais que c'était un peu trop flagrant justement !

Elle eut un sourire mutin.

- Alors, j'aurai droit à un au revoir coquin ? !

- C'était prévu, que la Mission dure six mois ou un an !

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Devant partir le soir même, Madaryne s'était accordée une dernière promenade dans le parc du château.

- Alors, demain ton père va visiter le _Pharaon _?

- Oui, le cuirassé sort officiellement de son chantier naval. Il pourra donc le découvrir fin prêt !

- Je crois qu'il a très hâte, remarqua la jeune femme.

- Il est très curieux de voir sur quoi je vais voler, sourit son compagnon.

- J'imagine bien qu'il ne va pas laisser un de ses poussins parcourir la mer d'étoiles sans s'assurer que c'est de façon sécurisée, sourit-elle.

- En ce cas, il devrait interdire à tous les siens les voyages intergalactiques ! Il ne se refera jamais, mon papa. Il vole sur un cuirassé âgé de près de deux siècles et demi mais il ne fait pas confiance à la technologie la plus pointue !

Alguérande passa le bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme qui leva la tête vers lui.

- Tu es bien anxieux, toi… Ça va bien se passer, demain !

- Je n'ai jamais volé, vraiment, qu'avec mon père et Khell. Là, je vais devoir me faire à un équipage qui m'est parfaitement inconnu.

- Dis-toi qu'ils viendront tous d'horizons différents, sur un cuirassé flambant neuf !

- Mais ce lieutenant Gander Oxymonth, il a déjà quelques bonnes années d'expérience devant lui… Et le voilà aux ordres d'un capitaine qui n'en a aucune !

- Hé bien, il lui faudra s'y faire ! assura Madaryne en lui prenant la main pour finir la promenade en contournant le grand étang.


	5. Chapter 5

Les _Metal Bloody Saloon_, Bob l'Octodian leur créateur – appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen qui me les prête volontiers depuis bien des histoires, et ce pour quoi je la remercie.

**5.**

La coque blanc et or, les ailerons de ses longues ailes touchés d'argent, le _Pharaon_ avait fière allure, depuis sa proue pointue et effilée comme une demi voile, le corps long et puissant, parsemé de protubérances arrondies qui adoucissaient sa silhouette la rendant légèrement bonhomme, la tour de commandement s'élevant au niveau des ailes recourbées et précédant une poupe surélevée, évasée dissimulant de façon esthétique les quatre énormes réacteurs qui eux entouraient le réacteur central qui servait à la propulsion à vitesse polysubliminale.

- Mais ça ne te plaît pas, entièrement, papa, remarqua Alguérande, sans cependant l'once d'un reproche dans la voix. Parce que c'est un vaisseau Militaire ?

- Il y a forcément de cela, il y a près de vingt-cinq ans que je n'ai plus porté l'uniforme de l'autre jour. Lothar Grudge a réussi une œuvre qui lui perdure toujours. Je suis un Pirate dans l'âme, qui ne peut se sentir en sécurité nulle part et qui doit considérer tout et tous comme ennemis…

- Corsaire aussi ?

- Mais c'est également du passé, soupira Albator en parcourant les ponts du _Pharaon_ en compagnie de son rejeton à la crinière fauve.

- Le général Oskrel avait proposé de te reprendre…

- Pour me faire virer à l'invasion suivante, ou plus vraisemblablement à la nouvelle saute d'humeur ! ? Non, je ne suis pas un objet qu'on récupère, qu'on utilise, qu'on jette puis qu'on tente de reprendre !

- Oskrel était lobotomisé ! essaya d'argumenter Alguérande qui bien que toujours en civil se sentait déjà déstabilisé par la quasi réprobation générale de son père à ce qui était sa nouvelle « maison » pour neuf mois !

- Mais il demeure un Militaire, un général. Et comme je te le disais, j'ai perdu toute soumission à la hiérarchie… Désolé, Algie, je sais que tu te réjouissais de me faire la visite, mais je suis bien mauvais premier invité de marque à ton bord !

Les joues du jeune homme rosirent.

- Tu as dit « à mon bord » !

- Mais oui, mon grand ! se détendit alors le grand brun balafré en étreignant les épaules de son fils.

Albator fit face à son enfant.

- A bientôt dans la mer d'étoiles, capitaine Alguérande Waldenheim, fit-il en portant les doigts à son front en un impeccable salut militaire.

Et Alguérande s'empourpra.

- Tu restes encore un peu ? questionna-t-il.

- Non, j'ai beau rejeter ce passé, je me souviens qu'un départ en Mission demande de nombreux préparatifs, et tu as à avoir quelques entretiens avec ton lieutenant. Je te laisse, conclut-il en le saluant alors de son gravity saber.

Alguérande sourit.

- Nous nous croiserons à ta première escale, non loin du _Metal Bloody Saloon_ de Gun Frontier ! D'ailleurs, il serait grand temps que Warius me rende la barre de mon _Arcadia _!

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

- Il ne fallait pas le lui prêter pour explorer le Cimetière de Kosshyn et se tracer la voie grâce au Tranchoir de Proue !

- C'est ça, fiche-toi de ma pomme, pour changer, infernal gamin ! Et puis, tu me confies bien le _Deathbird_ pour le rejoindre !

- Mais, je sais que toi tu me le rendras sans rechigner !

Alguérande raccompagna son père jusqu'au spacewolf, prolongeant auprès de celui-ci autant que possible l'ultime étreinte.

- Ce vol pour lequel je pars, le plus long depuis mon entrée à l'Académie, j'ai tellement peur ! avoua-t-il alors.

- C'est normal. Nous sommes tous passés par là. Tu vas y arriver, tu es un Waldenheim, du sang Militaire et des antécédents Pirates coulent dans tes veines, sans compter un certain chromosome doré !

Machinalement, Alguérande passa la paume de sa main droite sur sa poitrine.

- Le tatouage de Talmaïdès est parti… Et durant ces trois dernières années, je n'ai plus eu aucun contact avec cet étrange monde surnaturel ! Je m'en porte d'ailleurs très bien ! Mais…

- Oui, Algie ? fit son père sur le point de s'installer dans le poste de pilotage du spacewolf.

- Je ressens des ondes étranges, éparses, comme si cet univers parallèle était morcelé… Selon les prédictions, les Sanctuaires devaient s'unir à moi, mais face aux Carsinoés Tershwine et Zartiguryan ont été les seuls. Ça signifie que cette alliance-là est pour une autre guerre, à ce niveau si à part !

- Je t'en prie, ne parle plus de troubles, mon Alguérande ! pria son père.

- Je vais essayer, mon papa…

Mais suivant l'envol de son père, depuis un écran de contrôle du pont d'envol sécurisé, Alguérande s'assombrit considérablement.

« … mais je ne pense pas y arriver ! Ces contacts deviennent trop fréquents et trop violents ! ».

* * *

Approchant la trentaine, le teint légèrement bleuté, les prunelles noires, les courts cheveux blancs de naissance coupés en brosse, une sorte d'excroissance en forme de petite corne au milieu du front, Gander Oxymonth s'était annoncé au bureau de son capitaine.

- Je suis à vos ordres ! Gander Oxymonth, je suis d'origine lhoroise.

- Repos, lieutenant Oxymonth. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir.

- Merci, capitaine Waldenheim. J'ai été désigné pour vous assister dans vos premiers pas, ensuite vous choisirez le second de votre choix véritable !

- Le chaperon de première Mission, je ne l'ignore pas. C'est moi qui suis honoré que vous vous mettiez à mes ordres. J'espère que tout se passera bien.

- Nous ferons le nécessaire en ce sens, assura Gander. Et ça commence plus vite que prévu, capitaine !

- Ah oui ?

- Plusieurs navires cargos ont été attaqués sur la route que suit notre plan de vol. Des Pirates.

- Je crois que nous partirons plus rapidement que prévu. J'en avise le général Oskrel, j'obtiens son accord pour un départ en catastrophe ! Que sait-on sur ces Pirates ?

- Rien. Ils surgissent, frappent et se replient. Votre père a dû vous affranchir de ces méthodes. Quant à cette bande, tous les assaillants affichent l'emblème d'une rose autour de laquelle s'enroule un serpent.

- Bien. On récoltera les infos au fur et à mesure de notre vol. Préparez notre sortie, lieutenant Oxymonth !

Son second sorti, le capitaine du _Pharaon_ serra les poings.

« Une rose entourée d'un serpent, le signe de la bande de Pirate de celle qui m'a donné le jour ! ».

* * *

Surpris, les officiels avaient cependant obéi aux ordres du général de la Flotte terrestre, s'étaient retirés, laissant libre le sas de sortie du quai du chantier naval auprès duquel ils s'étaient tenus.

Et une fois les lieux sécurisés, les colossales portes du sas s'étaient ouvertes alors que le _Pharaon_ jaillissait de ses derniers échafaudages et s'en débarrassait, en faisant ses premiers galactokilomètres de vol, tel un papillon quittant sa chrysalide.

- Correction d'axe de 3%, impulsion accentuée sur le réacteur 3. Salle des machines ?

- Ingénieur Méhorden à vos ordres, capitaine ?

- Compte à rebours : quinze secondes avant la puissance maximale de nos réacteurs et ensuite propulsion polysubliminique !

- A vos ordres.

Dans l'attente de l'insensée accélération, bien que la stase intérieure du _Pharaon_ protège tous ceux qui se trouvaient à son bord, Alguérande saisit machinalement les accoudoirs de son grand fauteuil noir.

Et le cuirassé bondit à travers la mer d'étoiles.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

En boule dans le canapé du salon, Meenikun s'étira, sauta au sol et vint se frotter aux jambes de son maître qui rentrait dans l'appartement.

Alguérande souleva le chat fluet d'une main pour le caresser, déclenchant la machine à ronronnements.

- Tu veux que je te confie un secret, Mee ? On se dirige droit vers la Mer de Jirgize et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que nous allons y trouver !

Le chat blotti contre lui, les deux pattes avant sur son épaule, le capitaine du _Pharaon_ traversa le salon pour se diriger vers les machines à boissons chaudes et se préparer de sa main libre un lait additionné d'un trait de miel.

Il se détendit un moment dans le salon puis bondit à nouveau sur ses pieds, surprenant Meenikun qui fila à toutes pattes et entreprit d'aller bouder sur le lit du jeune homme.

- Je crois que… je m'ennuie.

Alguérande se dirigea vers la baie vitrée divisée en trois panneaux qui lui donnait une vue directe sur la mer d'étoiles.

A présent dans le bain, il réalisait soudain qu'il était bien le capitaine d'un cuirassé de guerre ! Il ne pouvait plus, comme auparavant, quitter le jeu qu'était l'entraînement – en simulateur ou vol réel – oublier toutes les tensions pour redevenir un élève relativement insouciant !

- Si seulement je savais à qui j'ai affaire, je pourrais m'organiser… Enfin, je ne l'ignore pas entièrement, mais je pensais ce passé bel et bien enterré !

* * *

- Le lieutenant Gander Oxymonth demande à vous parler, capitaine, renseigna Ark, l'Ordinatrice Centrale.

- Qu'il entre.

- J'ai fait rassembler les infos dont nous disposions sur cette bande de Pirates, annonça le second du _Pharaon_, répondant ainsi bien à propos à la réflexion du jeune homme !

- Téléchargez vos fichiers sur mon ordi, je les parcourrai plus tard, faites m'en le résumé de vive voix, je vous prie.

Le Mécanoïde ayant servi les cafés, il était retourné s'occuper alors du ménage dans la salle de réunion.

- La rose entourée d'un serpent est le symbole qu'avait choisi celle qui fut la dernière Reine des Pirates du territoire des Nuages de Klomel, expliqua le lhorois. Cette Léllanya Urghond était la capitaine de la _Janae_ et elle le fut jusqu'au combat qu'elle perdit. Il semble qu'un de ses seconds ait repris le flambeau, mais à bien plus modeste échelle, bien que là depuis quelques mois la bande attaque à tout va !

- Des Pirates ont pu être formellement identifiés ? interrogea Alguérande.

- Quelques-uns, sur les enregistrements des abordages, mais uniquement des membres d'équipage. Les têtes pensantes, pour les rares fois où elles sont apparues, portaient un masque de métal qui leur couvrait le visage du front aux lèvres, poursuivit le second du _Pharaon_.

- Autre chose sur cette… Urghond ? s'obligea à demander le jeune homme avec une réticence que ne comprit pas le lhorois.

- Ark a soulevé une hypothèse, parmi d'autres, mais qui est une des plus intéressantes. Sept ans durant, le décompte a été fait par la suite, la Reine des Pirates a caché l'existence d'un fils. Les images sont extrêmement floues, et rien n'a pu les rendre nettes, mais tout indique que ce gamin a perdu la vie en même temps que sa mère, abattu par l'un des Marins de l'_Arcadia_ Corsaire de votre père. Ce dernier pourrait détenir quelques renseignements sur ce duel galactique ?

- Vu le nombre d'engagements contre des cuirassés, je doute que mon père se souvienne de celui-là en particulier, fit très vite Alguérande ! Il est bien avéré que ce gosse est mort ?

Gander Oxymonth acquiesça positivement.

- Aucun doute à ce sujet. Il a été touché par un tir en pleine tête. Et la _Janae_ est partie en débris peu après en ne laissant aucune chance de survie aux rares survivants. Mais bon, en plein chaos d'après combats, il y a toujours une possibilité. En revanche, c'est totalement improbable, bien que l'homme qu'il est devenu aurait fort logiquement pu prendre la relève de sa mère !

- Au vu du palmarès de cette Léllanya Urghond, je doute qu'elle ait eu la fibre très maternelle, grommela Alguérande. Donc nous devons considérer cette bande Pirate comme totalement indépendante, et à aborder comme de parfaits inconnus. D'un certain point de vue, c'est plus simple, façon de parler. Aucun parasitage avec des fantômes du passé, je préfère ça, ce genre de spectres compliquent toujours singulièrement le présent qui n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça !

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, capitaine. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas quand trop d'événements du passé brouillent les cartes.

- Une expérience personnelle, lieutenant Oxymonth ?

- Oui. Et vous la vivrez forcément un jour, capitaine, mais je ne vous le souhaite pas.

- Personne ne veut vivre ça… Poursuivez votre exposé.

Le second du _Pharaon_ reprit le développement de ses explications mais l'esprit d'Alguérande vagabonda, vers son passé justement.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

S'étant d'abord familiarisé avec le _Pharaon_ sur base des plans, puis de la visite sur son chantier naval statique, Alguérande avait mis une semaine à s'habituer à son cuirassé, y accordant tout son temps libre.

Ce n'était qu'au début de la deuxième semaine qu'il avait enfin quitté ses quartiers privés pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner au Mess des Officiers.

* * *

Aucun des officiers de sa passerelle n'avait fait le moindre commentaire sur le fait qu'hormis ses heures de service sur la passerelle il n'avait pas tenté de frayer avec eux – comprenant par ailleurs qu'il avait à trouver ses propres marques avant toute autre démarche ne relevant pas de ses obligations Militaires !

Une grande et magnifique quadragénaire – la chevelure blonde nouée en un chignon, les doigts manucurés, le visage maquillé avec goût et l'uniforme soulignant sa silhouette svelte- se trouvait à l'une des tables la seule occupée, aussi Alguérande se dirigea-t-il droit vers elle.

- Puis-je prendre place, Professeur Leyne Dox ?

- Je vous en prie, capitaine. Vous connaissez donc les fiches de chacun d'entre nous ?

- De mes premiers officiers, oui j'ai étudié les dossiers soigneusement. Il me faut désormais apprendre à vous connaître, en chair et en os, pour la plupart.

Un cuistot avait apporté le repas du jeune homme et déposé une sorte de pot avec couvercle percé devant la dénommée Leyne qui le huma avec un évident plaisir.

- Sans vous offenser, Professeur, j'ignorais que les Mécanoïdes avaient de véritables besoins ?

- Ce pot ne contient aucun aliment, liquide ou solide. En revanche, il dégage des huiles essentielles auxquelles mes circuits sont sensibles. Je fonctionne bien mieux avec mes doses quotidiennes !

Au plaisir de la Mécanoïdes, son capitaine eut un petit rire tout en dévorant ses œufs arrosés de piment concentré que rafraîchissait à peine une salade de crudités.

- Seriez-vous sur le point de me poser une question mais que vous vous retenez, par politesse ? Parlez, je vous y autorise.

- Pourquoi, de nos jours, presque tous les Médecins-Chefs, et dans votre cas la Chirurgienne du bord, sont-ils des Mécanoïdes ?

- La réponse me semble évidente, capitaine Waldenheim : parce que nous sommes opérationnels vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et que notre précision est sans aucune faute possible ! Je suis à votre service et à celui de cet équipage, et je suis parfaite ! D'ailleurs, pour vous simplifier la vie, je suis la Médecin-Chef de ce cuirassé et la directrice de l'Unité de Chirurgie !

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. J'espère tous vous rencontrer, plus longuement, chacun à votre tour, d'ici à ce que les choses sérieuses commencent à la Mer de Jirgize ! Un conseil, Pr Dox ? Cet équipage a été reconstitué, mais de nombreux membres proviennent d'un seul autre, et vous étiez avec eux. S'il vous plaît, Professeur ?

- Je suis à votre service, capitaine. Et donc, en matière de conseil, je vous conseillerai d'aller voir les jumeaux Targoll, vos lieutenants aux radars et aux armes. Ce sont des gnifernk, peau noire, yeux d'or. On vous a composé un équipage très galactopolite, capitaine Waldenheim ! Vous devrez accorder ces mentalités, ces cultures, en plus des difficultés de la Mission.

- La diversité d'origines d'un équipage ont été une réalité depuis la constitution de la Flotte terrestre, quasi. Je m'en accommoderai à mon tour ! Merci du conseil, Professeur. A bientôt, ou plutôt je n'espère pas, médicalement parlant !

- Je comprends, sourit Leyne. Puis-je vous donner un dernier conseil, capitaine ? Tous ne seront pas aussi accommodants que moi, à commencer par votre responsable de la salle des machines. Mais ils composent votre équipage et donc vous font confiance, prenez soin d'eux… qu'ils n'arrivent pas dans mon bloc opératoire !

- Je ferai de mon mieux, Professeur Dox…

- Ils vous jugeront sur vos capacités, non sur votre âge. Et si j'en crois votre propre dossier, vous êtes le digne rejeton de votre lignée !

- La flatterie ne marche pas avec moi.

- Et si j'étais Humaine, avec vingt ans de moins ? gloussa la Médecin-Chef du _Pharaon_.

- Je pourrais réviser mon opinion, mais uniquement hors des liens de ce cuirassé, de civil à civil. Etait-ce un test, Professeur ?

- Oui, je crois. Et votre réponse me plaît infiniment !

Alguérande se leva de table, se dirigeant vers les portes du Mess.

- Capitaine ! le rappela Leyne Dox.

- Oui ?

Elle lui lança une orange juteuse.

- Cinq fruits et légumes par jour ! Je vous connais, sur la passerelle : après l'équilibré petit déjeuner, vous vous nourrissez d'expédients, et au soir vous êtes tellement claqués ou désintéressez que vous grignotez à nouveau ! Tenir à votre santé fait partie de mes obligations.

Alguérande rit, quittant le Mess tout en pelant son fruit.

* * *

Le _Deathbird_ et l'_Arcadia_ avaient fait jonction et le commandant de la Flotte Indépendante avait accueilli un Pirate borgne et balafré, vêtu de rouge et de noir, aux éperons claquants au sol.

- Toi, avec ce vacarme, tu n'arriveras jamais à prendre quelqu'un par surprise ! gloussa Warius Zéro !

- Et pourtant, crois-moi, cela a toujours été le cas ! Sinon je ne serais plus là pour fanfaronner !

- A ce sujet, j'ai ouï dire d'une certaine partie de billard où Alhannis et toi avez été écrasés dans la plus complète humiliation ! ?

- Suffit, grogna Albator en donnant néanmoins une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami. Disons qu'Alhie et moi avons juste mal estimé les forces en présence ! se défendit-il pitoyablement.

- Et comment !

- Oh, ça va, ne retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie !

A l'unisson, seuls, hors de tout œil ou oreille indiscrète, les deux amis éclatèrent de rire, avant de redevenir sérieux.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de rogner sur mes congés pour te suivre dans ta nouvelle entreprise, Albator ?

- Alguérande a ses pressentiments, j'ai les miens… C'est la première Mission de mon petit… Peut-être qu'il faudrait… Il serait nécessaire de…

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, introverti de première ! On va pister ton gamin et se tenir prêt, au cas où ! Mais j'espère que tu te trompes !

- Je crains que non…

- Mince… Je crois que je préfère quand tu me vannes !

- Et moi donc ! J'ai les coordonnées du _Pharaon_, on le suit !

- A tes ordres, capitaine Pirate ! pouffa Warius avant de lui aussi se concentrer sur la nouvelle donne de la situation.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Si les jumeaux Targoll – silhouette de tortue dressée sur deux pattes, semblant coulée dans de l'ébène, les yeux jaunes ressortant de façon un peu hypnotique – étaient sortis sourire aux lèvres, ou à la gueule, du bureau du capitaine du _Pharaon_, ce dernier avait dû se rendre à la salle des machines pour y rencontrer son responsable.

- Puis-je savoir quel rôle, vous jouez, lieutenante Morkesh Tholkar ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? fit cette dernière.

- Vous savez : je commence par vous détester et vous rejeter, ensuite je dois reconnaître que vous êtes moins incapable que je ne l'imaginais, et vous finissez par être la personne la plus dévouée ! Un vieux ressort de fictions. Et j'adore voir des films et lire des romans ! Alors, vous avez opté pour cette attitude, lieutenante ? Et je vous prie de m'appeler par mon grade !

- Vous m'avez prise par surprise, capitaine. J'étais en pleines réparations, et pas du tout présentable !

De fait, à la sortie de son scaphandre de protection après avoir été au plus près possible des réacteurs pour assurer une maintenance manuelle, en survêtements de travail, ruisselantes de sueur, Morkesh affichait cent trente kilos pour presque deux mètres, toute en muscles saillants, secs, sans une once de graisse.

- Comme quelqu'un me l'a dit, je n'ai à juger les personnes que sur leurs actes. En quoi le fait que je sois votre capitaine vous cause-t-il souci ?

- Mais aucun problème, je ne me permettrais pas ! L'Etat-Major de la Flotte ne vous aurait pas confié le _Pharaon_ si vous n'en étiez digne. Et, à chaque Promo de l'Académie, les élèves aspirants aux excellents dossiers ont reçu les meilleurs cuirassés ! Simplement…

- Oui ? Je peux tout entendre, croyez-moi !

- C'est une question de culture, de ma culture. Nous sommes comparables à des amazones, et donc occuper un poste sous les ordres d'un mâle, ce n'est pas facile. Il ne s'agit donc de rien contre vous, et mes talents sont à votre service, capitaine ! D'ailleurs, les règles de la Flotte interdisent que les traditions privées interfèrent avec les obligations du travail. Ne comptez que sur le meilleur de mes connaissances à mon poste.

- Merci, c'est tout ce qui m'importait, assura Alguérande. Nous saurons collaborer, il le faudra bien. Et nous avons le temps pour cela.

- J'ai demandé mon transfert.

- Où ? s'étrangla le jeune homme.

- Sur l'_Impérial_ de la capitaine Kordenbach. Une femme capitaine, ça m'ira parfaitement !

- Ce sera à voir. J'ai toujours entendu dire qu'il n'y avait pas pire comme relations de travail que de femme à femme !

- Vous avez raison, je l'ai expérimenté du temps de ma formation. Mais j'ai trop hâte de retrouver une autorité femelle.

- D'accord. Si la réponse revient positive à votre transfert, je l'avaliserai.

Alguérande toussota.

- Je vous ferai convoquer, quand vous serez en tenue complète, lieutenante Tholkar. Ravi de vous avoir rencontrée sur votre territoire, je retourne au mien.

* * *

De retour dans son appartement, le capitaine du _Pharaon_ constata, non sans amusement, que sa Médecin-Chef l'y attendait, ayant pris ses aises, Meenikun posé sur ses épaules en une fourrure vivante.

- C'est dans votre programmation de materner un jeune capitaine ? ne put-il s'empêcher de glousser en retirant sa veste ainsi que le ceinturon de ses armes, ouvrant les boutons de sa chemise.

- Si deux boutons de plus sautent, je porte plainte pour agression sexuelle, prévint Leyne.

- Désolé pour vos fantasmes, je m'arrête là, fit Alguérande en arrachant sa cravate.

- Vous avez été voir la responsable de votre salle des machines… Je vous l'avais déconseillé !

- Et je n'en fais très souvent qu'à ma tête. Mais, rassurez-vous, cela ne mettra jamais la sécurité de ce cuirassé en joue.

- Je l'espère bien.

- Du thé bleu ? sourit le jeune homme.

- Oui, je ne sais pas si vous aimez…

- J'en raffole !

Alguérande prit la tasse servie et la savoura en silence.

* * *

La nuit chronologique du bord tombée depuis longtemps, Alguérande s'était relevé, l'estomac dans les talons, ayant à peine touché au dîner servi, se gavant alors de cochonneries sucrées et salées et les arrosant de soda et à présent il avait très envie de cookies aux pépites de chocolat.

Devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, il s'était d'abord passé de l'eau sur le visage, ayant eu un sommeil agité, et ensuite il caressa machinalement du bout des doigts le haut de ses fins pectoraux.

- Tu es partie, Talmaïdès… Ton tatouage me manque tellement !

- Mais, je peux être là, si tu le souhaites, fit la femme papillon en apparaissant.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

- Oh, Talma, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Est-ce que je rêve ou bien est-ce la réalité ?

- Un peu des deux, Algie, fit doucement la Carsinoé originelle. Mais, est-ce le tatouage ou moi qui t'avons manqué ?

- Les deux ! plaisanta à son tour le jeune homme.

Il fronça les sourcils tout en revenant dans le salon, face aux étoiles qui défilaient derrière les baies vitrées.

- J'ai souvent pensé à toi, mais jamais tu n'étais apparue. Cela signifie-t-il de nouveaux soucis surnaturels pour ma pauvre pomme ?

- Je le crains. Mais je ne t'apprends rien, remarqua-t-elle en vol stationnaire devant lui. Tu as senti les soubresauts qui agitent les mondes occultes. De nouveaux tumultes se préparent et ils affecteront cet univers et tu en es un des rares protecteurs.

- Ce serait bien si les autres, s'ils existent, prenaient un peu la relève ? grommela Alguérande en martelant du pied la moquette chamarrée.

- Lors des affrontements contre Dambale et mes sœurs, contre les vaisseaux insectes, je crois que tu as vu ce que donnait le travail d'équipe. Il se pourrait qu'il en soi de même. Bien que tout comme toi, je ne le souhaite nullement, mais je ne peux empêcher les événements.

- Au fait, je te croyais disparue à jamais, remarqua Alguérande en buvant son lait chaud.

- Je n'étais plus qu'un souvenir… Tes pensées, tes appels, me ranimaient un peu plus chaque fois. Je crois qu'à un niveau encore supérieur au mien, on m'a donné une seconde chance.

- Je croyais les divinités du surnaturel…

- Il y a tant de mondes, tant de créatures, Alguérande. Tu n'aurais pas assez de ta vie pour que je te les énumère et ne te les présente.

- Et aujourd'hui, à quoi sommes-nous, enfin, suis-je confronté ?

- Ça viendra bien assez vite, je peux te l'assurer. Et c'est un autre combat qui t'attend, infiniment plus personnel, et tu n'es absolument pas préparé ni armé pour lui.

- Merci, si c'était pour ce genre d'infos, tu pouvais rester dans les limbes ou je ne sais où ! siffla Alguérande. Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir, vu où on en est dans les réjouissances.

- Toujours la langue aussi acérée, toi, c'est bien. Oui : je pourrais à nouveau donner naissance à des sœurs et reformer mon peuple dans cette nouvelle vie !

- Et tu vas le faire ? souffla le jeune homme.

- Non, le risque est trop grand d'une nouvelle Dambale.

- Reprends ta place, suggéra Alguérande avec un désinvolte haussement des épaules, c'est évident, c'est la seule sécurité !

- Je verrai. Le risque demeure néanmoins trop grand. Qui sait, dans quelques siècles ! A bientôt, Algie. Et n'oublie pas : même sans tatouage, je suis là.

Talmaïdès battit des ailes, ce qui affola un Meenikun sorti de la chambre à la recherche de son maître. Le chat arrondit le dos, poil hérissé, cracha avant de battre précipitamment en retraite !

Alguérande rit avant de rejoindre son lit et y finir la nuit.

* * *

Le second du _Pharaon_ s'était approché de son capitaine.

- Et si nous contactions votre père. En matière de Pirates, il en connait un rayon ! ?

- Laissez mon père en-dehors de ceci. Il n'a pas à se charger de soucis supplémentaires. Ce sont d'ailleurs mes préoccupations !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran transparent sur pied près de son fauteuil.

- Nous sillonnons la Mer de Jirgize depuis plus d'une semaine et plus aucune trace des Pirates !

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que nous leur serions tombés dessus aussi aisément ? ne put s'empêcher de souligner Gander.

- Pourquoi pas ? Il y a parfois d'heureux hasards…

- Un appel du _Solon_, un cuirassé végian camouflé en cargo de transport, informa soudain Ark l'Ordinatrice Centrale. Il dit avoir immobilisé la _Minoé_ le vaisseau du chef des Pirates.

- Vraiment ? firent d'une voix Alguérande et Gander.

- Oui.

- Allons nous en assurer et si possible menotter cet individu masqué ! jeta Alguérande. La chance nous sourit, ne tardons pas, le reste de la bande pourrait rappliquer !

Une poignée d'heures plus tard, le _Pharaon_ s'arrêtait à tribord du _Solon_.

- Que nos commandos investissent la _Minoé_, ordonna son capitaine. Je prends le pont d'envol 7, c'est généralement là que se trouve la navette de sauvetage du meneur. Faites le tour par la salle des machines pour complètement couper le cœur d'énergie et rejoignez-moi, lieutenant Oxymonth.

- Mais, nous ne pouvons pas y aller tous les deux, c'est bien trop dangereux. Et vous n'avez pas à vous exposer ainsi, capitaine ! ?

- Je tiens à arrêter ce leader.

- Pourquoi ? insista son second.

- Je ne sais pas, je le sens, je le dois, c'est ainsi !

- Je vous affecte deux Mécanoïdes pour votre protection.

- Elémentaire protection, en effet.

* * *

Un panneau de sécurité ayant coulissé, le séparant de ses gardes du corps, Alguérande, l'estomac assez noué, s'était retrouvé face au meneur de la bande des Pirates, l'épaule en sang, ayant perdu son arme dans sa fuite, sur le point de sauter dans la navette de sauvetage.

- Enlevez votre masque ! intima le capitaine du _Pharaon_ le tenant au bout du canon de son pistolet.

- Tu ne vas pas apprécier. Tu n'aurais pas dû demander cela !

- Cette voix… Non, tu n'as pas fait ça…

- Et pourquoi pas, vu les termes dans lesquels nous nous sommes quittés ? gronda Khell en relevant son masque. Je t'expliquerai, mais pas maintenant, pas ici. Laisse-moi partir !

- Je ne peux pas, tu le sais très bien… souffla Alguérande.

* * *

Gander rejoignit son capitaine qui se trouvait près du pont d'envol du niveau 7 du vaisseau Pirate, les Mécanoïdes ayant fini par faire sauter la sécurité du panneau de sécurité.

- Vous avez pu l'arrêter ?

- Non… Il m'a échappé… C'était trop beau que de les avoir eu tout cuits devant nous, ainsi, du premier coup. Il va nous falloir poursuivre leur traque… Je crois que vous aviez raison, lieutenant Oxymonth, mon père pourrait nous aider, vu qu'il s'est trouvé dans la position du pourchassé tant d'années durant ! Le moment est venu d'avoir un consultant personnel et de première force !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

- Mee, tu es le seul à qui je puisse me confier… Ma carrière dans la Flotte commence à peine et je viens déjà d'en trahir les engagements ! Si Oxymonth soupçonnait quoi que ce soit, je suis bon pour un rapport, une suspension, voire pire ! Mais, toi, tu me comprends. Tu dormais près de la cheminée du Pavillon de Chasse, ce jour-là…

_ - Comment cela, tu quittes le domaine ? Mais quelle mouche t'a piqué, Khell ?_

_ Le garde-chasse aux cheveux blancs fixa durement le jeune homme face à lui, dressé sur ses ergots, les pieds bien plantés sur la fausse fourrure devant la cheminée._

_ - Ça t'offusque, maintenant que j'en parle ? Pourtant, voilà deux ans que tu m'ignores complètement ! Nous n'avons fait que nous croiser. Plus jamais tu n'es venu passer une soirée ici, ou simplement déjeuner quand je t'invitais… Là, je t'annonce mon départ et tu te rappelles de mon existence, trop facile !_

_ - Je n'avais que quelques jours de vacances, je devais les accorder à ma famille, se défendit Alguérande._

_ - Je pensais pourtant en faire partie…_

_ - Oui, bien sûr, différemment. Le deuxième papa que j'ai rencontré est mon papa tout court, il a l'absolue priorité, tu comprends ? fit doucement le jeune homme, conscient malgré tout de faire un mal infini à celui qui l'avait recueilli, accueilli, élevé._

_ - Oh, inutile de tourner autour du pot : entre ta famille, cette Madaryne et tes études, il n'y a aucune place pour moi dans cette nouvelle à laquelle j'ai contribué ! Sans moi, tu serais mort sous les privations et les coups de Léllanya, de ta mère !_

_ - Ne lui donne pas ce nom ! hurla Alguérande. Je l'ai vénérée trop longtemps, mon amour pour elle m'aveuglant complètement ! Je ne referai pas deux fois cette erreur. J'ai une affection profonde pour toi, Khell, mais je ne peux pas me permettre un tel déséquilibre émotionnel, avec deux pères… J'ai passé tant de temps en thérapie, j'en sors et je m'en remets à peine. Il me faut créer mon avenir sur des bases solides, autant que possible._

_ - Ça va, j'ai à nouveau parfaitement compris : je n'ai pas à être de cette nouvelle vie que tu réclames, que tu exiges de toute la virulence de tes vingt et un an._

_ Alguérande s'appuya au manteau de la cheminée, la confrontation des volontés des deux hommes ne réveillant pas Meenikun qui sommeillant sur un coussin entre les chandeliers._

_ - Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes non plus ! gémit-il. Je n'ai peut-être pas passé tout mon temps avec toi, mais tu n'as jamais quitté mon cœur !_

_ - Des mots, des formules stéréotypées qui ne signifient rien ! continua de rugir Khell. Je suis un être humain, j'ai besoin de contacts, de preuves quelque part. Et depuis que tu as, en effet, la vie qui aurait toujours dû être la tienne, choyé et protégé, tu m'as renié en même temps que l'enseignement que je t'ai prodigué._

_ Alguérande sursauta, tressaillit, comme sous la morsure d'un fouet, la moutarde finissant de lui monter au nez alors qu'il se heurtait à la propre détermination de celui qui lui avait tout donné depuis sa venue au monde._

_ - Ta formation ? Tu m'as entraîné pour que je tue mon père !_

_ - C'était le désir de ta mère. Je ne pouvais que lui obéir, comme je l'ai toujours fait ! Et Albator t'avait défiguré, un père ne fait pas ça à son enfant, je ne t'aurais jamais fait du mal, moi !_

_ - Il ne savait pas… Et moi non plus… Sinon jamais je ne lui aurais tiré dessus en retour ! se désola le jeune homme. Et il ne m'en a pas voulu, il n'a pas arrêté de m'aimer, de me tendre à nouveau la main – ou plutôt de m'ouvrir ses bras, m'ayant déjà donné une place dans son cœur._

_ Alguérande se frotta les yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire à leur échange, aux paroles prononcées, de part et d'autre._

_ - Khell, tout change dans la vie, je l'apprends chaque jour un peu plus. Mais les bases du passé sont trop importantes. J'ai besoin de toi, tu constitues le ciment de mes jeunes années ! Reste !_

_ - Hors de question. Je refuse d'être plus longtemps encore ta bouée de sauvetage, dont tu te soucies quand ça chante au gamin pourri gâté que tu es devenu ! Moi non plus, je ne te reconnais pas, je ne te reconnais plus et je t'abandonne sans le moindre état d'âme ! Adieu, jeune prétentieux, je ne t'ai pas éduqué pour que tu deviennes… ça !_

_ - Mais, Khell, je…_

_ Khell s'approcha du jeune homme._

_ - Il y a quelque chose que je mourrais d'envie de faire, depuis très longtemps._

_ Et il le gifla à la volée._

_ - Finalement, ta mère avait raison : il n'y a que les coups qui fonctionnent avec toi, bourrique gâtée pourrie !_

_ - Tu l'as déjà dit, pour la seconde partie de ta phrase… Ne pars pas !_

_ - Au contraire, au galop ! Mes valises sont prêtes._

_ - Je ne veux pas…_

_ - Vas pleurnicher dans les jupes de ton père, si ça te chante, moi je serai pari dans quelques minutes !_

_ Alguérande entra en coup de vent dans le bureau du châtelain d'Heiligenstadt._

_ - Papa, Khell est parti ! jeta-t-il entre ses larmes._

_ - Je sais, il a laissé une lettre, fit Albator en agitant le papier qu'il avait entre les mains. Il te confie entièrement à moi, à nouveau._

_ - Je lui ai dit tant d'horreurs, et lui aussi…_

_ - Vous ne les pensiez pas. Laisse faire le temps, mon grand._

_ - Si, nous y croyions, sur le moment… Et rien ne pourra les rattraper… Papa, j'ai perdu Khell, celui auquel je tenais le plus après toi !_

_ - Je sais, Algie, murmura Albator en réconfortant le jeune homme blotti contre lui. Tu le reverras, un jour, j'en suis sûr._

_ - Pourquoi ?_

_ - Parce que, tout comme moi, tu es celui le plus précieux à notre cœur, et au sien, le seul !_

_ - J'espère que tu as raison, papa… Ce jour de nos retrouvailles, pourvu qu'il ne tarde pas ! Ce sera l'un des plus beaux de ma vie !_

Dans son sommeil, Meenikun ronronna.

- Le plus et le pire, soupira son maître. Je n'avais jamais envisagé que Khell reparte vers ses premiers amours… Et je dois le poursuivre… Ça me fait vomir, ça me faire horreur… Je crois que je préfèrerais, finalement, ne jamais avoir vu le jour ! Personne ne peut endurer de telles souffrances au cœur ! J'aime Khell plus que tout, et je ne pourrai pas lui faire de mal… Il le sait, et il va s'en servir pour que je rompe tous mes serments envers la Flotte – et il n'ignore pas qu'entre mon général et lui, je le choisirai ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à profiter du peu de temps qu'il me reste avec mes galons… Désolé, papa, mais je ne serai pas encore celui de notre lignée qui refera briller notre nom au niveau Militaire !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Le visage de son père apparaissant sur l'écran de l'ordinateur ouvert devant lui, Alguérande soupira d'aise, redevenu un tout jeune garçon en manque de soutien et d'amour.

- Je craignais que tu ne me répondes pas…

- Algie !

- Je sais que selon les décalages horaires des fuseaux galactiques, c'est la nuit pour toi !

- Et moi je n'ignore pas que tu ne m'appellerais qu'en cas de nécessité ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as des soucis ? Car je doute que tu aies besoin de ton consultant préféré à cette heure ? Bien que, justement, vu les fuseaux, cela pourrait être très vraisemblable !

Alguérande passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- De ton côté, as-tu des nouvelles de Khell ? Moi, pas !

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ sourit, clignant de son unique œil à l'adresse de son rejeton à la crinière fauve.

- Toi, si je ne connaissais pas tes petits talents particuliers, je dirais que tu as bel et bien le don de double vue ! Khell est revenu frapper à l'écoutille de l'_Arcadia_ en début de soirée, je l'ai repris comme second.

- Et qu'a-t-il fait durant l'année qui s'est écoulée, sans nous dire quoi que ce soit ?

- Il n'a encore rien dit. Et je refuse de le forcer à se confier, il a passé depuis longtemps l'âge que je lui fasse rendre des comptes. Je ne suis pas son capitaine.

- Pas davantage que moi, remarqua Alguérande. Khell ne répond plus à personne… Tu ne devrais pas le réembaucher…

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Il est trop tard, de façon nocturne parlant, et mes idées sont encore bien trop embrouillées… soupira le jeune homme. Mais, fais-moi un minimum confiance, papa !

- Et de moi, tu te défies ? intervint Khell dont le visage s'incrusta sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, auprès de celui du grand Pirate balafré, une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

- Tu es parti si longtemps, je crois… que je ne te connais plus, grommela celui qu'il avait élevé.

Albator sourit, tentant de réconforter et de rendre le moral à son fils qui paraissait gamberger au possible dans ses premières semaines de capitaine de la Flotte !

- Ne pars donc pas dans les pires conjectures, Algie. Les débuts sont toujours difficiles, stressant au possible, je suis passé par là ! Tu vas y arriver, tu n'es pas mon enfant pour rien !

Le visage d'Alguérande se décomposa littéralement.

- Je n'avais pas réalisé, papa, c'est trop dur, c'est trop me demander ! Je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur, de quoi que ce soit, et Khell le savait. Il t'a rejoint, et pas moi…

Khell se pencha plus encore, une bonté infinie, et assez incongrue au vu des derniers événements, sur le visage.

- Mais, Algie, tu n'as pas besoin de moi ! glissa le Pirate aux cheveux de neige.

- Papa non plus…

- Mais un cuirassé Pirate est le seul où je me sentirai jamais chez moi ! rétorqua encore Khell. Qu'aurais-tu donc voulu, mon cher petit, que je m'engage sous le drapeau de la Flotte ! ?

- Pourquoi pas… J'y ai songé, je l'ai espéré tant de fois. Avant d'être un Pirate, tu étais électricien, c'est ainsi que tu nous as fait vivre, tu aurais pu reprendre un écolage accéléré ! Nous serions partis, toi et moi, dans la mer d'étoiles, pour la conquérir, la faire nôtre, la protéger en la connaissant si bien avec toutes nos connaissances !

- Des rêves et espoirs d'enfant. Toi et moi sommes adultes, ne t'illusionnes donc plus, sinon ça te coûtera un jour la vie ! Albator ?

- Khell a raison : endurcis-toi, Algie, il le faut, impérativement !

- Je vais essayer…

- Tu le dois ! intima le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ en mettant fin à la communication.

Alguérande essuya rageusement les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, se leva, fermant l'ordinateur pour se rafraîchir sous la douche avant d'enfiler son uniforme.

* * *

Mylandra Nurf, une des mousses embarqués avait préparé un café pour son capitaine tout juste entré sur la passerelle.

Dans sa précipitation, la garçonnette de douze ans avait renversé son plateau, et le contenu de la tasse sur l'uniforme d'Alguérande qui sortait à peine d'une nuit blanche.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible une abrutie pareille ! glapit le capitaine du _Pharaon_. Dégage de ma route et n'y reparaît plus ! Heu, sers-moi un vrai café, ensuite fiche le camp !

- Je suis désolée, capitaine. A vos ordres, capitaine. Tout de suite capitaine !

- Ferme-la avec tes « capitaine » et donne-moi juste un café…

Alguérande se mordit les lèvres.

- Désolé, tu voulais faire de ton mieux. De la maladresse, ça arrive à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas à t'infliger ma mauvaise humeur. Juste un café, moussaillonne, ensuite tu pourras poursuivre ton plan de travail du jour.

- Votre café, fit la garçonnette en le servant.

- Merci.

Gander Oxymonth tourna la tête vers son capitaine, mais ne captant aucun signe particulier, il continua de surveiller leur vol.

- Quand ferons-nous contact avec cet _Arcadia _? s'enquit-il seulement.

- Demain matin.

- …

- Mon père n'a jamais été loin. Espérons que cela suffise !

- Capitaine ! ?

Mais Alguérande ne dit plus rien, refermé sur ses secrets et les douleurs de son cœur et de son âme.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

A ce qu'avait redouté Alguérande, un appel lui était parvenu sur sa ligne de messagerie strictement privée, et il n'avait pu que le prendre.

- Khell, ça suffit, je ne peux enfreindre plus les règles de la Flotte. Ne m'en demande pas plus… Je ne peux pas… Khell, je t'en supplie !

- Je suis là, mon petit. Je ne peux faire autrement. Nous devons parler, je crois que tu le sais mieux que quiconque ! Ton escale ?

- Dans dix jours… Sur une station spatiale…

- Je me joindrai à ton père et à toi, je vais louer une villa, hors de la zone agglomérée. Viens, enfin, y dîner avec moi.

- Je ferai au mieux. Cela dépendra des ordres de la Flotte.

- Alguérande, depuis quand… ? !

- Depuis que je suis capitaine… Comme mon père avant moi. J'ai des obligations…

- … des priorités ? J'avais bien compris ! Ferme-là !

- Mais, que…

Alguérande ayant détourné la tête, ayant mis fin à tout entretien, unilatéralement, il tâcha de se rendormir.

* * *

- Algie, ton Consultant personnel est là ! Debout, capitaine du _Pharaon _! intima une voix familière, sur la fréquence de communication la plus privée qu'avait Alguérande.

Sortant de ses cauchemars, Alguérande rouvrit vraiment les yeux.

- Papa !

Alguérande déboula sur sa passerelle.

- Capitaine Waldenheim, celui de l'_Arcadia_ est en approche et à portée de communication.

Le jeune homme passa le bras sur son visage, frottant ses yeux.

- Tout était si réel avec Khell, j'y ai cru… J'ai même parlé… Mais il n'y a que cette réalité… marmonna-t-il entre ses dents avant de se reprendre. Lieutenant Oxymonth, sommes-nous à la jonction du _Metal Bloody Saloon_ d'Erkhatellwanshir l'Octodiane ?

- Oui, selon vos coordonnées, bien que je n'aie jamais entendu parler de…

- C'est important pour moi. Nous y faisons escale ! L'Observatoire Ulh est à une heure de vol, allez-y et ramenez-en les informations.

- A vos ordres, capitaine.

Bien que ne comprenant rien, Gander obéit.

A la sortie de l'ascenseur de la station spatiale _MBS_ qui était une sorte d'accueil avant le _MBS_ de Gun Frontier, le visage d'Alguérande s'illumina.

- Khell !

Et il se jeta dans les bras de celui qu'il chérissait le plus après son propre père.

- Khell ! J'ai eu tellement peur… Ton départ, il m'a fait si mal !

- Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû. Je te savais si fragile, mon petit. Il m'aurait fallu trouver les mots…

Alguérande posa une main affectueuse sur le poignet de l'homme aux cheveux de neige.

- Je t'aime, Khell, infiniment, entièrement ! Quoi que tu me fasses, je ne te ferai jamais le moindre mal en retour, car tu m'as élevé durement, mais comme il le fallait, que je ne sois pas un agneau la tête sur le billot ou la gorge avancée devant un immonde couteau pour la trancher ! Tu es là, tu es de retour, enfin !

Le jeune homme se plongea dans les bras de celui qui l'avait aimé, élevé, appréciant son étreinte.

- Il faudra pourtant que tu m'expliques… Plus tard…

- Quoi donc ?…

Alguérande serra les dents, savourant à l'infini l'étreinte amicale, d'affection, d'amour intégral et pur au possible.

- Khell, promets-moi que jamais tu ne m'abandonneras, que jamais tu ne me feras de mal, que je peux avoir une entière confiance en toi ! ?

- Mais, bien sûr ? Pourquoi en douter ?

- J'ai peur…

- Oublie ces craintes. Ton papa et Warius t'attendent au bar !

Alguérande se dirigea vers le comptoir d' Erkhatellwanshir qui avait servi plusieurs godets de red bourbon !

- Warius, toujours en vadrouille ? sourit le jeune homme.

- Oui, une longue pause carrière. Un peu obligée vu que j'ai été l'Empereur désigné par les Carsinés… Ma Flotte Indépendante m'a mis à l'épreuve et ça m'allait bien, cet arrêt, à Marina aussi, pour que nous fassions le point. Je suis tout à vous, mes amis.

- Mon papa t'en sait gré.

- Et toi, petit ? Comment vas-tu

- Je ne sais pas… Je suis au-delà de tout épuisement… Ne me fais pas repenser à certain passé, Warius. Je voudrais juste…

Sn père revenant dans la salle principale du bar, Alguérande bondit avant !

- Mon papa !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Durant les premières quarante-huit heures de l'escale, Alguérande n'avait guère quitté son père, échangeant avec lui ses impressions de capitaine débutant.

- Ça semble plutôt te réussir, remarqua celui de l'_Arcadia_. Je ne t'ai jamais vu plus épanoui… Quoique tu me sembles bien préoccupé ! Je me trompe ?

- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'apprendrai quelles responsabilités pèsent sur moi ?

- Tu as mené la guerre contre les Carsinoés, rien ne peut plus t'impressionner !

- Mais cela n'a rien à voir ! protesta le jeune homme alors que la patronne du _MBS_ de Gun Frontier où ils séjournaient venait débarrasser la table du petit déjeuner.

- Je ne l'ignore pas, et tu comprends parfaitement ce que je voulais dire, Algie.

- Oui, évidemment…

Albator fronça le sourcil.

- Qu'y a-t-il, mon grand ? On dirait que commander le _Pharaon_ ne te passionne pas plus ?

- Je fais mon boulot, l'équipage ne semble pas avoir à redire sur mes prestations et je m'entends bien avec mes lieutenants et la Médecin-Cheffe…

- Mais ? releva Albator.

- Je ne sais, avoua Alguérande qui semblait au bord des larmes, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alarmer son père.

- La réalité est forcément différente des rêves que tu as pu concevoir, reprit doucement ce dernier. Tu vas t'habituer.

- Je suppose, soupira le jeune homme en se levant pour faire quelques pas sur la terrasse de leur chambre. Quelque part, faire un peu la police dans la mer d'étoiles a des côtés un peu… rébarbatifs. Tu y as vraiment pris goût ?

Son père fit la grimace.

- Je n'ai même pas eu deux ans avec l'_Empyrion_, j'aurais du mal à te répondre dès lors sur la durée. Sur ce point précis, tu devrais mieux interroger Warius.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Toi, tu sembles complètement démoralisé, insista encore Albator. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a donc qui te perturbe à ce point dans tes premiers pas de capitaine ! ?

- Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à certaines choses, souffla Alguérande. Oui, faire la police n'a vraiment rien de drôle !

- Et si tu essayais de voir la situation sous un angle différent ? suggéra son père. Dis toi que tu fais en sorte que la vie soit sûre pour les populations et les vaisseaux que croisent le _Pharaon_. Et qu'en traquant les Pirates qui revendiquent l'emblème de la dernière Reine des Pirates des Nuages de Klomel, tu évites des abordages et des pillages. Je sais que le monde des Pirates t'est un peu trop familier mais je pense que c'est aussi ton avantage !

Albator s'approcha de son rejeton à la crinière fauve qui le fixa droit dans l'œil.

- J'aurais dû le réaliser plus vite : tu songes sans doute que tu risques de croiser des visages connus, du temps où Léllanya te martyrisait ? C'est ça, j'ai fini par percuter ?

- Oui, papa… A la Cité Pirate, beaucoup étaient gentils avec moi, même s'ils ignoraient mon lien de parente avec Léllanya ! Je ne voudrais pas devoir leur faire du mal… Ils sont des Pirates, hors-la-loi soit, mais c'est leur mode de vie !

- Tu ne peux pas avoir pitié d'eux ! décréta alors sèchement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Ils sont des ennemis de la Flotte, des dangers pour les civils et les cargos qui croisent dans l'espace. N'aie aucun état d'âme, Alguérande, sinon c'est toi qui seras broyé. Et à choisir entre eux et toi, je n'ai bien sûr pas à réfléchir un seul instant ! Tes dilemmes actuels, je les ai eus en étant Corsaire, je n'ignore absolument pas par quoi tu passes, c'est dur, éprouvant, mais tu dois le surmonter. D'accord, mon grand ?

- Oui, papa… Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai…

Le jeune homme balaya l'air de la main ainsi que ses pensées noires. Il sourit, ayant à profiter des jours de repos.

- Et alors, Khell est revenu, juste comme ça ? reprit-il après un moment, le regard perdu sur les maisons de bois du village western.

- Je n'y croyais plus, je peux te l'avouer, reconnut Albator. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi il avait claqué la porte en l'espace de quelques heures ! Sa lettre, qui ne portait aucune date, faisait juste mention de son départ, qu'il était demeuré posé au même endroit trop longtemps, qu'il avait encore des choses à découvrir et qu'il désirait voyager et profiter de la vie. Je n'avais jamais songé qu'il pourrait un jour te laisser derrière lui, sans plus aucune nouvelle !

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Qu'importe ce qui est arrivé durant cette année, il est de retour !

- On dirait qu'il a un peu de mal à ne plus jouir de sa liberté, en effet…

- Bien qu'il se soit chargé de toi, je le soupçonne de ne guère aimer frayer avec les autres. Ce chalet dans la montagne doit correspondre à son tempérament. Tu vas le rejoindre demain pour le déjeuner ?

- Je n'ai plus très envie…

Albator éclata franchement de rire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas bouder parce qu'il t'a plaqué là, pour revenir la bouche en cœur après des mois de silence ? !

- Je boude si je veux !

- Mais quel caractère, s'amusa le grand Pirate balafré. Je me demande bien de qui tu peux le tenir ! ?

- Depuis quand tu fais de l'humour, toi ?

- Depuis toujours, sauf qu'à l'instar de Warius, ça vous donne à tous l'envie de vous foutre de moi !

- Avec raison, sourit Alguérande, ragaillardi.

- C'est ça, paie toi ma tronche. Allez, apprête-toi, on va prendre les chevaux dans les écuries d'Erkhatellwanshir. Je vais lui demander de nous préparer un repas à faire griller et on va se balader toute la journée, d'accord ?

- Oh que oui, papa ! Mee, tu veilles sur la baraque !

Allongé entre deux jardinières, le chat s'étira au soleil

* * *

Après avoir remis l'enveloppe dont il était porteur au destinataire, l'adolescent blond était remonté sur sa mule pour retourner à Gun Frontier.

Khell en déchira un coin pour en tirer le papier plié en deux.

- Tu ne viendras donc pas, Algie… Tu rumines, à ce que l'on dirait, et tu m'en veux. Je ne peux que comprendre. Ce sera donc pour une prochaine fois.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Finalement, la semaine de relâche était passée à vitesse éclair, mais c'était aussi avec un plaisir inattendu que le capitaine du _Pharaon_ l'avait retrouvé.

Et la Médecin-Cheffe avait été la première à venir le voir.

- L'escale semble vous avoir été profitable, capitaine. Vous avez pris de belles couleurs.

- Le soleil était plus que de la partie, et j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps dehors. Avec mon père et son ami, nous sommes même allés camper une nuit.

- Et votre autre ami, l'avez-vous vu ?

- Non, il a annulé notre déjeuner à la dernière minute. Et je n'avais plus guère envie d'y aller, de toute façon !

- C'est quand même dommage, je trouve, commenta Leyne Dox. Il vous avait tant manqué !

- Il aura toujours une place à part, mais par la force des choses, j'ai appris à vivre sans lui.

La Mécanoïde sourit.

- Ne vous faites pas plus dur que vous ne l'êtes, quand ce n'est pas nécessaire. Pour ce que vous m'aviez raconté, vous tenez beaucoup à lui.

- Mais on dirait que la réciproque avait fini par ne plus être vraie, soupira Alguérande en finissant son thé. Je suis un grand garçon, Professeur Dox, je dois songer à l'avenir et ne plus trop ressasser le passé. Mais, à la prochaine opportunité, je ne manquerai pas d'aller voir mon ami ! Et ici, tout fut calme ?

- Cette planète Râmétal est vraiment particulière, hors des couloirs de navigation habituels. Je crois que, vous hormis, l'équipage ne se sentait pas à l'aise de débarquer, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas les infrastructures habituelles de détente. La majorité, presque tous, se sont contentés des ponts de délassement du bord.

La Chirurgienne fronça ses fins sourcils.

- Si ma question est trop indiscrète, n'y répondez pas, capitaine.

- Dites toujours…

- Vous vous êtes senti comme un poisson dans l'eau, dès que nous nous sommes calés en orbite de cette Râmétal… Cela en a surpris plus d'un. Y a-t-il une raison particulière ?

- C'est effectivement assez indiscret, marmonna le jeune en grignotant la moitié d'un cookie aux fruits confits.

- Ce n'est pas la seule interrogation, votre dossier personnel est extrêmement léger ! En fait, il n'y a quasiment rien dedans, comme si vous étiez apparu juste peu avant votre rentrée à l'Académie.

- Oh, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à raconter, assura Alguérande.

- C'est quand même assez atypique, poursuivit Leyne. Vous surgissez à un âge adolescent, pour disparaître quelques mois plus tard pour une absence de plus de deux ans !

La Mécanoïde ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- L'ami de votre père, il affiche une terrible ressemblance avec l'Empereur que les Carsinoés avaient sacré ! Et, oui, je me souviens, le cuirassé de votre père, il a affronté ceux de ces créatures ! Et ce _Deathbird_ qui l'accompagnait, il est enregistré sous votre nom !

- Les Résistants ont été nombreux, dans bien des galaxies, et ils ont tous frappés en même temps. Mes parents n'ont fait pour leur part que ce qu'ils estimaient être juste.

- J'ai comme l'impression que, vu le peu de contenu de votre dossier, nous risquons de découvrir au fur et à mesure bien des choses sur vous, capitaine, conclut Leyne.

- Je suis plein de surprises, mais je crains que vous ne les appréciiez pas toutes…

Rêveur, Alguérande ne s'aperçut pas que la Mécanoïde se retirait alors que le cuirassé s'apprêtait à reprendre son vol.

* * *

Le second de l'_Arcadia_ s'approcha de son capitaine borgne et balafré.

- Quand reverrons-nous le gamin, Albator ?

- A sa prochaine étape : Ulhora. Son _Pharaon_ doit y rester trois semaines, et tous profiter de cette planète réputée comme escale balnéaire.

- Il est regrettable qu'Algie et toi n'ayez pu vous voir, intervint Warius qui se tenait assis à la console des tirs. Alguérande a attendu tant de temps, je crois que ça a fini par être trop pour lui, mais il aurait voulu sûrement s'entretenir avec toi !

Le Pirate aux cheveux blancs tressaillit.

- Mais, c'est lui…

- Quoi donc ? jeta sèchement Albator. N'essaye pas de rejeter la faute sur mon fils !

- Capitaine, je voudrais prendre une navette intergalactique, j'aurais un petit voyage à faire.

- Comme il te plaira ! Depuis le temps que tu ne rends plus compte de quoi que soit, à qui que ce soit ! siffla-t-il en quittant la passerelle, Warius se précipitant à sa suite.

Et les portes se refermèrent derrière les deux hommes.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

_ Sans grande surprise, Léllanya retrouva son prisonnier presque dans la position dans laquelle elle l'avait laissé, nu sous un drap de satin noir, recroquevillé sur le lit en forme de cœur de velours écarlate et le dais lui aussi rouge sang._

_ Sautant sur le matelas épais de près d'un mètre, elle ôta les perfusions qui nourrissaient et hydrataient le grand brun balafré qui semblait – comme l'avait dit Trixhe – totalement sans connaissance. Elle rejeta le drap d'un geste ample, se délectant le regard du corps parfait qui était tout à elle._

_ - Finis de glander, mon bel étalon. Je suis en attente, et je veux le maximum de toi, pour ta dernière prestation ! gloussa-t-elle en plantant l'aiguille de la seringue dans le fessier plein et ferme, avant de le couvrir de baiser, et de glisser sa langue entre les lobes._

« Toutes ces années écoulées et tu me hantes encore, Léllanya… Je ne pourrai donc jamais te chasser de mes souvenirs ? ».

Réveillé en sursaut, Albator avait apprécié d'échapper au cauchemar qui lui avait fait revivre une des pires périodes de sa vie.

« Et pourtant, cela a donné naissance à Alguérande, je ne peux rejeter entièrement ces jours et semaines où j'ai été son jouet dépourvu de volonté… Pourquoi est-ce que ça me revient ? Pourquoi maintenant ? ».

* * *

_La cage avait été érigée dans le jardin de la villa de la capitaine de la Janae, à l'époque un privilège exceptionnel pour les meilleurs Pirates de la Cité, ouverte à tous les vents artificiels de la station spatiale qui recréait les saisons selon sa programmation._

_ Recroquevillé sur le sol enneigé, dans le coin le moins exposé – enfin façon de parler vu que le jardin était presque nu et donc sans obstacle pour le vent – le garçonnet de sept ans en paraissait à peine près de six, malingre et en simples t-shirt et short en dépit du froid mordant._

_ - Alguérande, je suis là, murmura Khell, désolé au possible. Je t'ai ramené un cadeau, et aussi de quoi manger un peu plus. Je vais négocier la fin de ta punition._

« Toutes ces années écoulées et tu me hantes encore, Léllanya… Je ne pourrai donc jamais te chasser de mes souvenirs ? ».

Réveillé en sursaut, Alguérande avait apprécié d'échapper au cauchemar qui lui avait fait revivre une des pires périodes de sa vie.

« Et dire qu'après toutes ces années de sévices, de tortures mentales et physiques je la chérissais encore à l'époque… Peu après, je croisais celui que j'ignorais encore être mon père et je récoltais cette balafre… Pourquoi est-ce que ça me revient ? Pourquoi maintenant ? ».

Le jeune homme se leva, ôtant t-shirt et short trempés de sueur, repoussant des mains ses mèches humides.

A tâtons, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se rafraîchit sous la douche.

* * *

- Puis-je prendre place, capitaine ?

- Je vous en prie, fit Alguérande à l'adresse de son second. Vous souhaitez déjà me parler de grand matin ? ! Je vous préviens, je suis souvent d'assez mauvais poil au saut du lit !

- Une Mousse s'en souvient encore ! Petit déjeuner de courtoisie, je dirais. Nous sommes amenés à collaborer de la plus proche façon qui soit, je découvre mon capitaine, mais j'ai aussi besoin de connaître un peu mieux l'homme, mais sans empiéter sur votre vie privée.

- Bizarre, depuis qu'à la fin de la précédente escale, je me suis entretenu avec la Pr Dox, j'avais l'impression que mon mince dossier personnel titillait plus d'une curiosité ! ?

- Forcément, c'est Humain, capitaine.

- Mais vous ne l'êtes pas ! rétorqua le jeune homme. Les lhorois, ce sont des guerriers nés, sans le moindre état d'âme… Vous avez plutôt l'air normal, pour un psychopathe en puissance !

- Je cache très bien mon jeu. Croyez plutôt en ma corne au front, signe du Mal dans bien des mythologies !

- Je ne crois qu'à ce que je vois. Et vous vous êtes engagez dans la Flotte terrestre, pour protéger. Tout l'inverse d'un meurtrier ayant but du sang au sein de sa mère et non du lait !

- Votre sens de l'humour laisse considérablement à désirer, capitaine, mais il a son charme. Je ne m'offusque pas, car depuis votre arrivée, vous avez prouvé me respecter. En revanche, votre remarque me surprend. Vous prêtez donc malgré tout l'oreille à ce qui se colporte sur mon espèce ?

- C'est un travers bien Humain, se défendit Alguérande avec un petit rire. J'ai eu les échos des virées sanglantes des vôtres, au cours des siècles. Vous vous êtes laissés apprivoiser, quelque part, et avez investi tous les niveaux sociaux de l'Union Galactique. Mais le fond, votre nature profonde ne pourra que demeurer. Je le constate, bien que vous concernant vous ayez mis vos talents au service de la Flotte.

- Analyse plutôt pertinente, reconnut Gander. Qu'on ne réveille pas l'animal en moi, et tout ira pour le mieux ! Au fait, vous semblez parler en connaissance de cause.

Cette fois, Alguérande rit franchement.

- Oui, figurez-vous que je connais un père tout doux et très attentionné mais qui se transformera en furie absolue si on s'en prend aux siens ou si l'on transgresse devant lui ses idéaux !

Le capitaine du _Pharaon_ leva un regard suspicieux sur la Mousse Mylandra Nurf, affectée pour le mois en cuisines et qui faisait le service !

- Si vous vous approchez avec du café…

- Mais, vous en avez demandé ! protesta la jeune fille, sursautant, son plateau déstabilisé, et renversant de fait le mug de café sur son capitaine !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Le vol du cuirassé de guerre chargé de veiller à la tranquillité de la mer d'étoiles se poursuivait, sans heurts ni alertes particulières.

Néanmoins, c'était ni plus ni moins qu'une petite bombe que le second du _Pharaon_ s'apprêtait à remettre à son capitaine.

De fait, Alguérande manqua s'étrangler dans la tasse de café qu'il s'était prudemment servie !

- Comment ça, le _Solon_ n'était pas un vaisseau végian ?

- C'était bien un cuirassé camouflé en cargo, mais les végians ont nié qu'il leur appartenait, et après enquête, il s'avère que c'est la vérité !

- En ce cas, à qui est-il ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- On se serait fait promener dans les grandes largeurs ? gronda-t-il. Le _Solon_ étant un cuirassé Pirate !

- Et débarrassé de son « déguisement », c'est même le vaisseau leader de la bande que nous traquons ! approuva Gander. Bref, celui que nous avons acculé n'a eu qu'à effectuer un saut de puce pour revenir à son bord… et nous l'avons laissé partir sans l'inquiéter.

- Formi… maugréa Alguérande. C'est ce qu'on appelle se faire rouler dans la farine de façon magistrale. En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas de la part d'un vieux briscard !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Le capitaine du _Pharaon_ s'abstint bien évidemment de répondre à cette interrogation.

- Où est le _Solon _? préféra-t-il demander.

- Il s'est collé, littéralement, à une comète pour disparaître et échapper à tout scan. Depuis, il a encore dû se camoufler… Je crains qu'il ne faille attendre le prochain raid Pirate pour le localiser avec sa bande.

- Mais ce cuirassé est pire que l'Arche des Carsinômes qui se réparait elle-même, au moins, elle redevenait ensuite comme à l'origine ! Un Pirate passé maître dans l'art de déguiser son vaisseau, manquait plus que ça !

* * *

Bien qu'ayant entendu parler du père de leur capitaine, ceux de la passerelle du _Pharaon_ n'avaient pas vraiment été préparés à le voir débouler en chair, en os et en cape !

- C'est quoi cette histoire pour laquelle tu me fais revenir en catastrophe ? jeta Albator en s'approchant de son fils à la crinière fauve. Depuis quand on s'amuse à travestir son cuirassé après chaque engagement ? !

- Cela me semble un truc vieux comme le monde, les Archives pullulent de stratégies de ce genre.

- Pas celui de Léllanya, de genre, marmonna entre ses dents le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Il était parfaitement conscient des regards que les Militaires posaient sur lui mais s'en fichait comme d'une guigne, Alguérande et lui à distance suffisante pour que leur échange ne soit pas capté.

- Dommage que tes commandos n'aient pas pu mettre la main sur le leader de ces Pirates, poursuivit-il. Mais au vu des dernières infos de ton lieutenant, ça ressemblait bien davantage à un piège pour toi, pour le vaisseau de la Flotte qui se pointerait ! Sauf que ce chef Pirate s'est retrouvé pris à sa propre nasse, séparé des siens tout comme tu l'as été.

- Où est Khell ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ? ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir le grand Pirate balafré.

- J'aimerais lui parler, poursuivit Alguérande, la mine butée. Cette fois, il n'a pas intérêt à me fuir et…

- Khell a quitté l'_Arcadia_ depuis bien des jours !

- Encore ? ! Où a-t-il filé, cette fois ? ragea le jeune homme en martelant les accoudoirs de ses poings.

- Aucune idée… Khell est plus renfermé et secret que jamais. J'avoue que son comportement commence sérieusement à me casser les bonbons, mais ça fait trop d'années que nous bourlinguons, je peux lui passer quelques sautes d'humeur !

- Oui, façon de parler… Alors, pour en revenir à la raison de ton retour précipité, tu n'as connu aucune bande, aucun Pirate adepte du camouflage ?

- Personne. Mais au vu des enregistrements que tu m'as transmis, les tactiques de combat sont bien celles de Léllanya, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus ! Je n'ai rien oublié de ceux qui dirigeaient les vaisseaux composant sa bande, et aucun d'eux ne jouait à transformer son cuirassé pour disparaître et tromper ses ennemis et ses proies ! Warius effectue des recherches du côté de sa République Indépendante, après tout, la bande reformée a peut-être – et même plus que vraisemblablement - recruté des membres autres qu'issus de la Cité Pirate ou des repaires que je connaissais à l'époque ! Tu as affaire à un adversaire totalement inconnu, Algie, je ne peux pas t'être d'un grand appui !

- L'ancienne bande de Léllanya est un dossier qui relève entièrement de la Flotte terrestre, et ce même si à travers elle nous avons été concernés au premier plan !

Alguérande fit la grimace.

- Aucun moyen de savoir où est Khell et de le joindre ? insista-t-il.

- Ça devient une fixation ! Je sais qu'il est grand temps que vous vous retrouviez et que vous mettiez les choses au point, mais je te rappelle que tu as des priorités impératives !

- Non, tout est lié, je t'assure !

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Moi non plus, c'est bien ça le cœur du problème ! Ça n'a aucun sens ! Les seules choses que je sache, c'est que mon Khell m'a abandonné sans un mot ni un regard et qu'il a ainsi renié tous les principes qu'il m'avait inculqué. Il a tout détruit, papa, c'est horrible !

Pris d'une subite envie de vomir, le jeune homme se précipita vers les toilettes les plus proches.

« Toi, mon garçon, tu es vraiment bien trop sensible… », soupira son père.

Gander Oxymonth s'était approché du Pirate tout de noir vêtu, le rouge de sa cape et de son col ne le rassurant nullement, sa formation initiale lui soufflant de l'arrêter – ce qui lui était forcément interdit !

- Je vous reconnais, se contenta alors déclarer le lhorois. Vous étiez à la remise des galons de la Promo, bien sûr ! Mais vous portiez alors l'uniforme de la Flotte !

- Mon parcours est, un peu, chaotique…

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Le dossier personnel de mon capitaine est peut-être léger au possible mais le vôtre doit être sacrément plus conséquent.

- Vous assistiez à cette cérémonie ? s'étonna Albator pour qui le second du _Pharaon_ était transparent au possible vu qu'il ne songeait qu'à son fils !

- Je savais que mon futur capitaine faisait partie de la Promo, je tâchais de le repérer. Avez-vous pu lui apprendre quelque chose ?

- Rien du tout, j'en suis désolé.

- SOS reçu ! prévint Ark l'Ordinatrice Centrale alors qu'Alguérande revenait sur la passerelle, pâle et un peu vert. Un cargo civil est attaqué par des Pirates, nous sommes juste à portée d'intervention.

- En ce cas, pleine puissance des réacteurs. Lieutenante Morkesh Tholkar, Ingénieur Méhorden, qu'ils me donnent tout ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre !

- C'est parti, capitaine.

Et le _Pharaon_ bondit à travers les étoiles.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Comme taillée dans le chêne, grande et toute en muscles, les épaules larges et la mâchoire carrée, Bréha la Mécanoïde fit signe à Khell de la rejoindre à sa console radar.

- Ton petit protégé a avalé l'appât, l'hameçon et la ligne avec ! Il accourt.

- Hum, ce serait plutôt, c'est le cas de le dire : il vole ! ironisa le pirate aux cheveux blancs. Dans combien de temps sera-t-il là ?

- Quatre heures.

- Ca nous laisse tout le temps de finir l'abordage, de dépouiller ces couillons de voyageurs avant d'attendre notre jeune cabri ! Et l'_Arcadia _? Ce gosse immature a dû se réfugier dans les jupes de son père dès que le secret de nos camouflages a été découvert, j'étais à deux doigts de pirater moi-même son ordinateur pour lui transmettre les plans de nos déguisements afin qu'il percute !

- L'_Arcadia_ demeure loin derrière le _Pharaon_.

- Il laisse le gamin prendre ses responsabilités, cela sert mes projets ! se réjouit Khell. Ces deux balafrés sont d'un prévisible ! A leur contact, j'ai tout appris et ils n'ont même pas réalisé que je leur ai tout pompé, et amélioré à ma façon !

- Nous faisons comme cela a toujours été prévu depuis ton retour ?

- Non, je vais faire durer le plaisir. Il n'est que temps que je prenne ma revanche. Ce gosse sous-alimenté, trop malingre pour son âge, devait effectivement devenir le nouveau Roi des Pirates, il aurait brillé au possible, sa mère et moi y aurions veillé ! Mais il a fini par préférer péter dans la soie, dépenser un indécent argent de poche et oublier jusqu'à ses racines et moi avec ! Comme si j'allais tolérer ce mépris, après tout ce que j'ai fait, je lui ai tout donné et lui me jette comme du papier chiottes ! Je m'en suis procuré les moyens et je vais le faire !

Le capitaine du _Solon_ se frotta les mains.

- Nous continuons de jouer les Pirates masqués, ordonna-t-il à Bréha. Nous tenons la dragée haute à ce gosse à qui tous les pouvoirs, naturels et autres, sont montés à la tête. On va tenir notre rôle jusqu'à Ulhora où j'ai bien l'intention de faire péter le final que j'ai prévu depuis toutes ces années ! Marre d'être le sous-fifre juste bon à prodiguer des câlins, à tendre une oreille attentive ou à voler à la rescousse d'un écervelé se fourrant dans les pires embrouilles ! Tu veux connaître ce qu'est un véritable piège, parfait, Alguérande Waldenheim, je vais te le faire vivre !

* * *

S'apprêtant à ce qu'il pensait être un combat spatial en bonne et due forme, Alguérande était demeuré en liaison avec son père qui avait rejoint son _Arcadia_ et volait loin de lui afin de ne pas gêner les entreprises de la Flotte terrestre, quelles qu'elles soient, son fils à la crinière fauve disposant désormais de ses propres alliés.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, rappela Albator qui se trouvait dans son propre appartement du château arrière du cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge. Tu as monté la contre-attaque synchronisée des poches de Résistances, tu as combattu les vaisseaux insectes. Là, il s'agit juste d'une bande de Pirates isolée et bien moins nombreuse que je ne l'ai jamais été à la Cité Pirate.

- Face aux Carsinoés, j'étais seul sur mon _Deathbird_, je ne risquais que ma vie… et celle de Khell. Là, j'ai deux mille membres d'équipage…

- Et dès lors tu prendras les meilleures décisions, assura Albator. Je te regarde !

- Tu ne vas te mêler de rien ?

- Je n'en ai pas l'autorisation. Si je m'immisce dans une affaire de la Flotte terrestre, le général Oskrel me remettra sur la liste des hors-la-loi, définitivement !

- Et une absence d'autorisation t'arrêterait ? ! hoqueta le jeune homme.

- J'ai Clio, Warius, Toshiro et Tori-San, et je ne veux pas risquer leurs vies, rétorqua sèchement et même un peu sauvagement le grand Pirate balafré. J'ai étudié les dossiers de ceux composant cette bande de Pirates, tu es à la hauteur ! Vas-y et arrête donc de toujours te reposer sur moi, tu es un grand garçon, tu es mon fils et tu portes en toi tous les gènes de notre lignée !

- Ça me fait une belle jambe… Et j'ai toujours eu la violence en horreur, je ne l'ai que trop subie, j'ai juste tenté de survivre grâce aux enseignements de Khell !

- Tu n'as donc choisi la voie Militaire que par dépit ?

- Je ne sais pas… Par contre, elle ne me plaît plus du tout !

- Tu aviseras plus tard. Tu as un combat devant toi, tu dois ne songer qu'à cela et à être prêt ! Compris, Algie ? Sinon… tu y resteras !

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- De quoi ? s'étrangla le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- J'ai le pressentiment que l'heure des règlements de comptes généraux approchent, et je dois être en vie pour morfler, pour changer !

Alguérande mit fin à la communication et quitta son appartement pour rejoindre rapidement la passerelle du _Pharaon_, les vaisseaux de la bande Pirates en visuel !


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

- Où est l'_Impérial_ de la capitaine Shynovaé Kordenbach ? demanda Alguérande à l'un des jumeaux gnifernk.

- Elle devrait sortir de son saut spatio-temporel d'un instant à l'autre, renseigna Vy Targoll.

- Et bien qu'ils soient sous bouclier d'invisibilité, je capte les infimes échos de deux autres vaisseaux Pirates escortant le _Solon_, ajouta Sy Targoll.

- L'affrontement sera donc équitable, commenta Alguérande. Ces cuirassés sont plus petits et plus agiles que nous mais il faudra les submerger de notre supériorité de feu. Enfin, on évitera peut-être l'affrontement…

- Je ne vois vraiment pas comment, glissa Gander depuis son poste à la barre du _Pharaon_. Ce sont des Pirates, capitaine, ce n'est pas avec une petite tape sur l'épaule que vous les convaincrez de se laisser passer les menottes ! D'ailleurs, quand on a failli coincer leur chef, nous n'avons pu faire aucun prisonnier vivant, ils ont combattu jusqu'à l'exécution quasi.

- Le _Solon_ demeure le seul visible, il nous attend depuis qu'il a laissé filer le cargo de voyageurs, poursuivit Alguérande sans relever la remarque du lhorois.

- Les échos de ses alliés l'entourent, reprit Sy Targoll.

- Ils s'en prendront donc à nos flancs, on devrait les empêcher de nous déborder. Les chasseurs sont prêts à décoller pour les harceler ?

Gander inclina positivement la tête.

- Les escadrilles sont sur leurs catapultes, capitaine.

- Et voilà l'_Impérial_, confirma Vy Targoll alors que le cuirassé de Shynovaé apparaissait et s'alignait à tribord du _Pharaon_.

- Nous sommes à portée de tir pour le _Solon_, prévint le tortuèsque Sy d'une voix plus grave.

- C'est parti, capitaine Kordenbach ! jeta Alguérande à l'adresse de sa compagne d'études, en guise de salutation de bienvenue !

Pour sa part, le second du _Pharaon_ serra fugitivement les poings.

« Deux capitaines fraîchement issus de l'Académie, c'est nous qui ne sommes pas sortis de l'auberge ! ».

* * *

Plus tendu qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer, Warius s'était rapproché du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ qui, une main posée sur sa grande barre en bois, observait sur l'écran géant de la passerelle les évolutions des cinq vaisseaux de combat.

- Les Pirates sont tous devenus visibles, ils doivent avoir une sacrée confiance en eux !

Albator ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- Crois-moi, Warius, s'il y a une chose de bien que Lothar Grudge a inculquée à ses Pirates, c'est de ne compter que sur eux-mêmes ! Et nous avions beau former les bandes, et donc le clan, de notre Roi, nous étions tous autonomes et indépendants si nécessaire ! Ce ne fut pas une mesure vaine car lors des engagements, il m'est arrivé plus d'une fois de me retrouver séparé du groupe et à devoir rejoindre la Cité par mes propres moyens.

- Je vois. En même temps, cela coule de source : même si le _Solon_ avait été seul contre les deux cuirassés de la Flotte terrestre, il leur aurait fait face !

Albator acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Et la bande de Léllanya était aussi féroce que téméraire. Celui qui l'a reformée, disciple ou simplement inspiré par sa légende, ne fait pas exception à la règle. Il suit même scrupuleusement ses stratégies, comme s'il avait toujours vécu dans son ombre !

Le grand Pirate balafré continua de réfléchir à haute voix.

- Je ne lui connaissais que deux Marins très proches d'elle : Trixhe Muhel son homme des basses besognes, et Khell. Mais Muhel a été abattu par mon préposé aux armes ! Et Khell, cela fait longtemps qu'il a rallié notre camp. Je ne vois personne qui ait pu être assez lié que pour tout savoir et surtout savoir appliquer, avec talent, ses tactiques…

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle ne s'embarrassait généralement guère du bon vouloir de ses collaborateurs, ou de ses amants, remarqua Warius. Pour coller à ton espèce de profil, je verrais bien un Mécanoïde !

- En effet, cela expliquerait la mémoire intacte et la reproduction parfaite des combats du passé ! convint le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Le petit est prêt ?

- Après tout ce qu'Alguérande a traversé dans sa courte vie, je peux t'assurer qu'absolument rien ne peut l'effrayer ! assura Albator.

- Oui, je m'en doute, mais ça l'a sûrement aussi fort fragilisé… remarqua assez sombrement l'Officier de la République Indépendante. Il est beaucoup trop sensible pour cette vie !

- Je ne l'ignore pas, avoua encore Albator. Pourquoi crois-tu donc que c'est celui de mes enfants que je couve le plus et que je suis pas à pas ! ?

- Tu ne pourras pas toujours le protéger.

- Je le ferai tant qu'il me le sera possible. Nous avons toujours fait ainsi dans la famille ! Nous protégeons nos poussins de père en fils !

- Oui, j'avais noté, sourit Warius.

Albator sursauta.

- Le _Solon_ était poursuivi par le _Pharaon_, il a utilisé ses rétros propulseurs pour se faire dépasser et devenir le traqueur. C'est ma stratégie ça !

* * *

Effectivement supérieurs en vitesse et en maniabilité, les trois cuirassés Pirates avaient mené la vie dure aux deux de la Flotte terrestre.

Nulle partie n'avait paru prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre et tous les vaisseaux affichaient des dégâts relativement importants à la surface de leur coque.

Sy Targoll gronda.

- J'ai capté une communication sortante du _Solon_, il a appelé, au moins deux autres membres de sa bande à la rescousse !

- Là, ça va faire chaud pour nos fesses. Y a-t-il des cuirassés à nous ne croisant pas trop loin ? interrogea Alguérande.

- Le _Serval_, mais il ne pourrait pas modifier son vol et nous rejoindre avant le milieu de la nuit, aboya son jumeau.

- En ce cas, on va se replier à distance de sécurité, afin d'opérer notre jonction avant de reprendre l'engagement. La bande affichant l'emblème de la dernière Reine des Pirates ne compte que cinq vaisseaux, la prochaine fois devrait être la bonne ! Capitaine Kordenbach, vous m'avez entendu ? Je vous transmets les coordonnées du saut spatio-temporel.

- Je vous suis, capitaine Waldenheim.

Les deux cuirassés de la Flotte terrestre s'éloignant à toute vitesse, Alguérande se désangla de son fauteuil.

- Lieutenant Oxymonth, j'attends votre rapport des dégâts à mon appartement ! jeta-t-il en quittant la passerelle.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, sortant un émetteur de sa poche.

- Khell, je me suis connecté à notre fréquence privée, il faut absolument que je te parle ! Réponds, contacte-moi en retour !


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Dans le cadre privé des appartements du capitaine du _Pharaon_, Alguérande avait retrouvé avec plaisir la blonde Shynovaé.

- Le hasard fait bien les choses, je n'espérais pas te retrouver aussi rapidement ! rit-il après qu'ils se soient longuement étreints.

- En manque de petite copine ? gloussa la jeune femme. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas profité de l'escale que tu viens d'avoir ? !

- J'avoue que les serveuses du _Metal Bloody Saloon_ n'étaient pas farouches…

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre, s'amusa Shynovaé.

- J'ignorais devoir faire appel à toi !

- La bonne excuse. Tu savais que nos plans de vol avaient l'opportunité de se croiser. Et tu n'ignorais plus que j'avais envie de toi !

Elle éclata de rire.

- De toute façon, ce sont toutes les femmes qui veulent te sauter dessus, ma petite gueule d'amour !

- Raccourci… un peu court !

- La vérité, insista-t-elle. Avec tes joues toujours roses, ta cicatrice et tes yeux d'un gris lumineux, tu ne nous donnes qu'une envie : te bouffer tout cru ! Je te l'ai d'ailleurs déjà dit !

- Oui, mais tu es trop de parti pris ! releva Alguérande qui bénit alors son communicateur de vibrer. Excuse-moi, un appel strictement privé, je dois le prendre dans ma chambre !

* * *

- Maintenant, Khell, c'est fini de jouer avec mes pieds ! aboya le jeune homme. Tu vas me parler et me dire ce que j'ai fait de mal pour mériter que tu me traites ainsi ! ?

- Tu as toujours disposé de cette fréquence de communication avec moi mais tu ne l'utilises que ce jour, fit la voix, ironique au possible, du Pirate aux cheveux blancs. Comme je le disais au Pavillon de Chasse, tu as tellement peu à faire de moi que tu m'as tout bonnement rayé de ta vie, sauf quand je te secoue un peu les puces ! Alors, ça fait quoi de se faire tenir la dragée haute par un véritable capitaine de cuirassé de guerre ?

- Je n'ai jamais voulu t'affronter… Les circonstances de la vie… Ou plutôt, c'est toi qui as voulu cet engagement de nos forces !

Alguérande serra les poings.

- Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ? Si seulement tu étais venu me trouver, avant, si j'avais su que tu étais retombé dans tes anciens démons ? !

- C'était ma vie, rectifia sèchement Khell qui était sur haut-parleur, Alguérande faisant les cent pas devant le lit. Elle était passionnée, passionnante, avant que je ne doive me charger d'un marmot geignard, incapable de nouer ses lacets comme d'apprendre ses leçons. Avec le recul, j'aurais dû en réalité doubler les corrections de Léllanya, ça c'était une femme ! Mais en t'infligeant cette balafre, ton père a posé sa marque sur toi, te revendiquant. J'ai réussi à te préserver de lui encore quelques années, mais tu n'étais toujours pas assez fort pour te mesurer à lui, et ce même si tu l'as bien envoyé au tapis ! Tu n'auras jamais été à la hauteur de quoi que ce soit. Et j'ai dû assister à ce saccage de tes dons sous des dégoulinements de guimauve et de bons sentiments ! Je suis arrivé à saturation, tu peux comprendre ça ?

Alguérande hoqueta.

- Khell… Tu n'as jamais été que tendresse envers moi, pourquoi cette déferlante de reproches ? Je ne te reconnais plus… Au contraire, tu m'avais appris de bonnes et saines valeurs ! Redevenir un Pirate, c'est avant tout gâcher ce que tu es, tout ce que je connais de toi !

Un rire gras lui répondit.

- Au vu de tes propos, je constate que tu n'as jamais rien compris de moi, rien su non plus, vu que tu étais fixé sur ton propre nombril !

- Fini de rire, Khell. Je suis un capitaine de la Flotte terrestre, tu es un Pirate, je n'ai pas à te faire un dessin ! ?

- Et comment, je volais avec Léllanya bien avant ta venue au monde, souvent en compagnie de ton père d'ailleurs. Tu me traques, tu me trouves – si je veux – et il n'y aura en effet qu'une seule issue pour nous deux !

- Mais je ne veux pas… gémit le jeune homme.

- Reprends-toi, misérable lavette. Parce que, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, moi je n'hésiterai pas à t'écraser !

- Non, ça ne peut pas se passer ainsi, c'est hors de question ! Mais pas non plus via communicateurs. Il nous faudra mettre les choses au clair, sous peu, je te l'assure !

- Des nèfles !

- Je te sauverai, Khell. Malgré toi s'il le faut ! Moi, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber !

* * *

- Je te sauverai, Khell. Malgré toi s'il le faut ! Moi, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber !

Khell mit fin à la communication.

- Mais j'espère bien, mon poussin, se réjouit-il. Je n'aurai qu'à claquer des doigts pour que tu accourres. Oui, j'ai bien fait de finalement prendre mon temps au lieu de t'exécuter dès que je t'aurais eu dans ma ligne de mire ! Ulhora se prêtera parfaitement pour les punitions que j'ai l'intention de t'infliger !

Tout en marmonnant, il était descendu dans les profondeurs de son cuirassé, empruntant une coursive dont les murs et le plafond étaient parcourus de tuyaux, jusqu'à une porte presque invisible entre deux panneaux de disjoncteurs.

Elle s'ouvrit et il pénétra dans la petite pièce qu'éclairait à peine un plafonnier maladif.

Enchaîné au mur, le prisonnier ne pouvait aller que du lit-banquette scellé au mur aux WC chimiques et au robinet d'eau potable.

Le capitaine du _Solon_ considéra un moment l'homme aux cheveux blancs… qui était sa copie conforme, agita devant ses yeux le communicateur.

- J'avais raison de t'en délester. Le gosse a appelé. L'affrontement qui vient d'avoir lieu l'a secoué et il veut absolument sauver mon âme, enfin la tienne !

- Mais qui êtes-vous et pourquoi faites-vous cela à Algie et à moi ?

- Mon visage, cette reproduction de toi que je suis, ça devrait te mettre sur la voie !

- Impossible…

L'imitation de Khell ricana.

- Tu me reconnais, à présent ?

- Non, tu ne peux pas être… C'était une erreur du passé, une monstruosité de la Nature ! Ou plutôt, la Nature n'avait rien à voir avec…

- Et pourtant je suis là ! Je suis Khoor, ton fils et celui de Trixhe grâce aux manipulations génétiques – et grâce, cette fois au génie de la science, désormais ton jumeau !


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

_ Comblée, Léllanya était demeurée un long moment en travers des corps de ses deux amants._

_ - Si seulement je pouvais avoir un enfant de vous deux !_

_ - Heu, nous t'en avons fait, mais tu ne les as pas gardés, remarqua Trixhe Muhel en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur les draps du lit en forme de cœur._

_ - Vous ne comprenez plus quand je parle ? siffla la jeune femme. Je veux un bébé dont vous seriez les pères ! Un mélange de vos qualités alliées à mon génie, le résultat ne pourrait qu'être éblouissant !_

_ - Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, remarqua Khell._

_ - Tout est possible quand on y met le prix, rétorqua sèchement la capitaine de la Janae. J'ai déjà pris mes renseignements !_

_ Elle se redressa sur les genoux, saisissant à pleines mains les verges de ses amants._

_ - Je n'ai plus besoin que de votre jus ! Pour ce jour, la source est tarie, mais apportez-en au centre médical, sans plus tarder. Maintenant, disparaissez, j'ai sommeil. Je dois être en forme pour faire la jonction demain avec le cuirassé d'Albator._

_ Elle sourit alors que Khell quittait la chambre._

_ - Ce Pirate débutant que notre Roi a pris sous son aile me plaît beaucoup ! marmonna-t-elle._

_ - Trixhe, attends ! jeta-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir à son tour._

_ - Oui, Léllanya ?_

_ - Fais déplacer ce lit dans la plus grande des cellules de la Janae, fais ériger une cage autour._

_ - Pourquoi ?_

_ - Un jour, j'espère bien y enfermer un étalon de première, celui que je mettrai sur le trône à la place de ce vieux trognon sadique de Lothar, et ensuite le rejeton qu'il m'aura donné ! Et pas un mot de quoi que ce soit à cet idéaliste de Khell !_

_ - A tes ordres._

_ Son âme damnée ayant quitté son appartement, Léllanya songea qu'elle pourrait également faire le meilleur des usages des échantillons de semence qui lui seraient remis !_

Plus blême que jamais, éprouvé par l'emprisonnement et ses conditions de détention, Khell posa un regard presque affolé sur son double !

- Léllanya l'a donc fait…

- Oui, les ADN de ce Trixhe et le tien ont été manipulés, mélangés, et elle m'a porté jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse provoquer son accouchement prématuré vu que ce « corps étranger » en elle la répugnait ! poursuivit Khoor.

- Je me souviens que Trixhe et moi étions dans la salle voisine, à l'entendre hurler. On a vu passer ce bébé qu'emmenait une des sages-femmes. Elle nous a dit qu'il s'appellerait Khoor, mais Léllanya, et pour cause, n'a jamais voulu dire lequel de nous deux était le père… En fait, Léllanya n'en a plus jamais parlé, lui ayant fait quitter le bord presque aussitôt après sa venue au monde. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait survécu… Quelques années plus tard, elle s'est servie du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ pour parvenir à ses fins !

Khell tressaillit.

- Mais si tu es ce bébé, comment peux-tu avoir cette apparence et surtout mon âge ? !

Khoor appuya l'épaule au montant de la porte, bras croisés.

- Ma mère m'a fait élever, former, dans un véritable camp d'entraînement au combat. Quand j'ai appris sa mort, j'ai lâché mes limiers pour en connaître les circonstances. Et c'est là que j'ai appris l'existence de cet Alguérande que tu avais pris sous ton aile pour son enseignement… Et j'ai monté mon plan, mais il fallait pour cela que je sois ta copie conforme afin de pouvoir le détruire psychologiquement avant de pouvoir m'attaquer à son corps physique ! Comme le disait ma mère, on obtient tout quand on y met le prix ! On a accéléré mon vieillissement, un peu de chirurgie esthétique a fait le reste.

Le capitaine du _Solon_ ricana.

- Toutes ces années, je vous ai fait observer, enfin quand ce gamin attardé ne disparaissait pas ou ne se faisait pas tirer dessus pour ressusciter de la plus inexplicable des façons ! J'ai tout compilé, j'ai tout appris. Et après l'éradication de ces Carsinoés, tout fut beaucoup plus simple, je n'ai plus eu qu'à vous suivre en parallèle, à tout écouter.

Khoor sourit largement.

- Ton départ en catimini fut l'aubaine que je n'espérais pas. Ce fut d'autant plus simple de prendre ta place au Pavillon de Chasse jusqu'au moment, en ayant gardé sous le coude ta lettre d'adieu, j'ai pu faire ma première grande scène au gosse !

Il s'esclaffa largement.

- Ce fut tellement jouissif de placer mes pions entre tes allées et venues, les messages d'annulation du déjeuner à faire parvenir à l'un et à l'autre, et tout fraîchement ma tirade de première à cet émotif gamin ! Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que je dois dire ou faire pour qu'il cesse de m'idolâtrer… Aucune chance de survivre dans ce monde, il n'est que temps que je mette un terme à sa vie. Ça vengera la mort de ma mère qui ne l'a pas suffisamment mené à la trique, et ça brisera le cœur de ce Pirate qui a renié tous les principes des siens et a tué son Roi !

- Algie est innocent ! se récria Khell.

- Oui, c'est le cas de le dire : innocent et stupide ! Une pareille loque ne mérite pas de vivre. Il a saccagé la vie de ma mère et il ne m'a pas permis d'avoir ma destinée. Il aura à en concevoir les remords avant que je ne le tue !

- Alguérande ne t'a rien fait ! protesta encore Khell. Il ne sait même pas que tu existes ! Moi-même, j'avais oublié ce projet insensé de Léllanya ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

- Tu peux constater que ce fut une réussite totale. Je vais rendre à ma mère l'hommage qu'elle mérite et faire disparaître les casseroles qui lui collent encore au train !

Khell serra les poings.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de dans quoi tu t'engages, gronda Khell. Si tu touches à Alguérande tu auras son père, et moi, sur le dos !

- Te concernant, je ne pense pas que tu survivras de beaucoup au gosse.

Un gros rire secoua à nouveau Khoor.

- Et qui sait, je pourrais même aller reprendre ta place auprès du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. La duperie pourrait durer un bon moment. Après tout, lui aussi est sur ma liste de parasites à éradiquer !

Tournant les talons, le capitaine du _Solon_ se retira, laissant Khell dans la semi obscurité et les pires affres !


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Alguérande s'était mis en communication avec l'_Arcadia_.

- Le _Solon_ et ses vaisseaux d'escorte ont totalement disparu. Je ne les capte plus. Et toi, est-ce que Toshiro trouve quelque chose ?

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui dispose d'un fleuron de la technologie galactique !

- Comme si Toshy avec ses mises à jour n'égalait pas notre niveau, sourit le jeune homme. Mais, comme à l'habitude, ce sont nos adversaires qui nous surpassent. Cette fois, les Pirates ne veulent plus être trouvés !

- Je suppose que tu reprends ton vol vers Ulhora, pour ton escale ?

- En l'absence de menace immédiate, ce sont effectivement mes ordres, récita Alguérande.

- Voilà un petit soldat bien obéissant, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Albator. Au vu de mes années de vadrouille, je me demande bien comment j'ai pu supporter cette discipline de fer…

- Oui, une totale liberté, je me doute que tu ne peux que la savourer à chaque instant, sourit son fils, absolument pas touché par la remarque. Mais on se fait à tout. Je n'ai pas aimé quand tu m'as inscrit au Pensionnat, et encore moins quand j'ai choisi l'Académie Militaire. Pourtant je me suis adapté, j'ai apprécié ne pas avoir à décider quoi que ce soit !

- Ce qui fait que te voilà commandant de bord à devoir prendre toutes les décisions, insista le grand Pirate balafré.

- L'histoire ne manque effectivement pas de sel. Je me suis fait avoir ?

- Assez !

- Vas dire ça à Warius Zéro, tu seras bien reçu ! gloussa alors Alguérande. Et il n'hésite jamais à mettre les choses aux poings quand il l'estime nécessaire.

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ tourna la tête vers Warius qui se tenait hors champ de caméra des ordinateurs en liaison.

- Toi, je te débarque une fois à Ulhora. Trouve-toi une autre bonne poire pour te véhiculer.

- Quoi, tu prévois de nouvelles lubies et qu'il faille t'arrêter dans tes élans ? rit Alguérande.

- Et moi, le _Karyu_ me rejoint à Ulhora, donc tes menaces ne me font ni chaud ni froid, rétorqua un Warius affichant un grand sourire.

- Je préfère te savoir reprenant un vol normal, déclara sérieusement Albator. En plus tu retrouveras des cuirassés de la Flotte aux abords d'Ulhora, vous serez en position de force contre les Pirates battant pavillon de la dernière Reine des Pirates. Essaye d'apprécier cette halte et de te détendre.

- Je vais essayer, papa. Tu restes dans le coin ?

- Je ne serai jamais loin.

- Pas possible, une pareille couveuse ! s'amusa Alguérande.

- Tu verras quand tu seras toi aussi un père ! Mais tu n'auras pas besoin de tenir un de tes enfants dans les bras. Tu as déjà tout l'amour de l'univers dans le cœur !

- A un de ces jours donc, papa.

- A bientôt, mon grand chéri.

Alguérande mit fin à la communication.

* * *

Leyne Dox était venue retrouver le second du _Pharaon_.

- Je t'attendais pour le goûter. J'avais fait préparer des crêpes, leurs accompagnements…

- … et du café servi par cette si efficace Mousse ? ironisa le lhorois.

- Oui, elle est toujours assignée aux cuisines, et de service pour les officiers supérieurs du bord. A quoi étais-tu donc si occupé que pour oublier notre petit moment de détente ?

La Médecin-Cheffe s'assit en face de la table de travail de Gander.

- J'essaye de découvrir qui est notre capitaine ! Il est tellement… déroutant.

- Un terme qui le définit assez, convint la Mécanoïde. Si jeune et pourtant on perçoit nettement une maturité inversement proportionnelle à son âge, des chariots de souffrances qui l'ont endurci à un point inimaginable ! Mais son dossier personnel est quasi vide, tu ne trouveras rien. Et tu n'as pas à fouiller ainsi.

- Je ne cherche que dans les fichiers accessibles au public, je ne force aucune archive. Comme si j'étais capable d'une telle bassesse. Nous étions tous les deux sur le même cuirassé avant d'être affectés ici, nous nous connaissons si bien !

- Mais tu es tellement intrigué, tu pourrais dépasser les bornes, sans le vouloir. Et ce jeune homme est d'une extrême sensibilité !

- Toi, tu l'aimes beaucoup, sourit Gander à l'adresse de la Médecin-Cheffe.

- Oui, comme de nombreuses femelles à bord, à commencer par cette Mousse à qui il fait tant d'effet qu'elle en lâche ses cafés !

- Vous êtes vraiment toutes les mêmes, gloussa le second du _Pharaon_. Un joli minet se pointe et vous fondez ! Quoique le concernant, ce serait plutôt un chat sauvage ! D'ailleurs, je crois qu'en enquêtant sur son père, j'arriverai à le comprendre ! Les crêpes seront pour une prochaine fois !

Leyne croisa les jambes.

- Je peux rester.

- Si tu veux, merci.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Opérant une frappe éclair, le _Solon_ avait surgi, fait cracher les canons de ses tourelles sur le _Pharaon_ avant de disparaître dans un nouveau saut spatio-temporel.

- Il nous en veut personnellement, ou quoi ? ! grommela Gander Oxymonth.

- Nous perdons de la puissance ? préféra jeter son capitaine.

- Un des réacteurs ne peut pas être relancé et un second tourne à mi-régime, renseigna la lieutenante Morkesh Tholkar depuis la salle des machines. Mais ça ne nous empêche nullement de voler et les réparations auront été faites d'ici à notre arrivée à Ulhora.

- D'autres dégâts, lieutenant Oxymonth ?

- Uniquement superficiels. Il a juste voulu signaler qu'il était toujours en embuscade, je dirais.

- Il ne s'est pas soucié un instant de l'_Impérial_, ragea presque Shynovaé depuis sa passerelle. C'est toi qu'il cherchait, capitaine Waldenheim ! réalisa-t-elle à son tour.

- Cette fois, c'est une évidence, insista le lhorois. Pourquoi cette fixation sur vous, capitaine ?

- Aucune idée, mentit Alguérande qui voyait là se réaliser une de ses craintes – par sa seule existence et de par son passé, il augmentait encore les risques de mission de son équipage et de son cuirassé ! C'est juste un Pirate, et nous des Militaires !

- Vous êtes sûr ? insista le second du _Pharaon_. Après tout, votre père fut un Pirate, des années durant. Et c'est bien ce drapeau noir qui flotte sur votre _Deathbird _!

- Et alors ? Les Pirates n'arrêtent pas de se quereller entre eux et de s'éparpiller en guerres internes, sinon croyez-moi ils domineraient les univers !

- Vous les connaissez donc assez bien…

- Par la force des choses, lâcha Alguérande.

- Si vous avez des informations, il faut impérativement me les communiquer ! pria le lhorois. Sans tous les éléments en main, je ne peux pas organiser pleinement la sécurité du bord !

- Il n'y a rien de bien grave… Et de toute façon, nous avons à les empêcher de nuire, quels qu'ils soient ! Et celui du _Solon_ ne fait pas exception à la règle !

Préférant mettre fin à l'échange, qui avait lieu au vu et su de tous et il n'avait pas à harceler ainsi son capitaine, remettant les explications à plus tard, Gander conclut :

- Je vous transmets le listing des dommages. Que du matériel, aucun blessé.

- C'est le principal.

* * *

La capitaine de l'_Impérial_ était venue sur le _Pharaon_ et avait demandé du thé et du cake.

En attendant l'arrivée de sa commande, elle avait directement abordé le sujet qui la tracassait !

- Ton second n'a pas voulu insister davantage, il ne pouvait remettre en cause ta façon de faire ou ton autorité devant des tiers, mais il avait parfaitement raison : tu fais de la rétention d'informations ! Ce qui est logique, pour nous, vu que nous ne savons rien de toi !

- Avec ma famille, tu es celle qui m'a connu le plus longtemps, au plus près. Nous avons partagé la même chambre à l'Académie durant trois ans !

Shynovaé esquissa un sourire alors qu'il avait envoyé sa veste sur un tabouret.

- Effectivement, mais j'ignore malgré tout quasiment l'intégralité de ton passé ! Ton père et toi, vous vous êtes retrouvés tardivement. Vous avez été en première ligne contre les Carsinoés qui se sont par ailleurs mystérieusement volatilisées, au propre comme au figuré ! Et tu as débarqué à l'Académie, frais et innocent, comme si tu n'avais jamais vu un cuirassé de près de ta vie ou calculé un plan de vol ! Alguérande, on ne te demande pas de nous raconter ta biographie, mais au moins de nous faire part des renseignements qui touchent directement à notre mission de surveillance !

- Il n'y a rien à rapporter, gronda le jeune homme, buté.

- Algie ! ?

- Si c'était vraiment important, je m'en affranchirais auprès de vous. Il serait criminel de ma part de vous taire certaines infos. C'est uniquement pour moi…

- Donc, tu sais parfaitement de quoi il retourne ! ? aboya la jeune femme.

- J'aimerais, sincèrement, mais ça demeure beaucoup trop nébuleux pour que j'y comprenne quelque chose !

- Mais…

La Mousse Mylandra Nurf entrant avec son table roulante avec les boissons chaudes et le gâteau, Alguérande quitta précipitamment, et un peu comiquement le canapé, le contournant pour se tenir prudemment derrière le dossier, à l'abri !

De fait, les mains légèrement tremblantes, Mylandra fit le service, ne renversant néanmoins pas une goutte de thé ou de café, saluant avant de se retirer.

- Encore une oisillonne toute cuite pour toi, Algie ! A moins que ce ne soit déjà fait ?

- De quoi ? s'étrangla le jeune homme dans sa tasse de café.

- Quoi ? Mais tu fais un effet bœuf à cette adolescente, c'est une évidence !

- Mais, je n'ai…

- Oui, comme à l'habitude, rit franchement Shynovaé. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que tu ne dois rien faire ? ! Nous sommes là, toutes prêtes, toutes offertes !

- N'exagère donc pas…

Mais tout bonne humeur retrouvée, il ne songea plus à la jeune Mousse.

L'escale d'Ulhora était toute proche et il allait pouvoir entièrement se détendre et en profiter, en principe.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

Se frottant les yeux après une nuit presque blanche, Warius était venu sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

- Si Algie était là, il te dirait que c'est très dangereux de se balader avec ça à la main, gloussa Albator en faisant allusion à la tasse de café que son ami avait à la main.

- Je ne suis pas une donzelle. Et je ne suis pas amoureux de ton gamin, aussi adorable et redoutable soit-il ! rectifia Warius.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux coordonnées de vol sur l'écran de la console la plus proche de lui.

- Nous ne pistons plus le _Pharaon _?

- Je crois qu'en matière de Pirates, ils ont leur compte. Inutile d'en rajouter, ils savent que nous sommes là, c'est déjà bien suffisant.

- Où allons-nous, en ce cas ?

- Quand le _Solon_ a fondu sur le vaisseau d'Alguérande, il n'a pas entièrement masqué son signal. Je ne sais pas s'il espérait que les cuirassés de la Flotte le poursuivent, mais le _Pharaon_ n'était pas en pleine mesure de défendre ses chances. Algie a donc poursuivi sa route. Et le _Solon_ s'est abrité dans un astéroïde dérivant presque entièrement creux. Trois navettes l'ont quitté…

- Je me demande bien ce que ce capitaine Pirate peut avoir derrière la tête.

- Moi aussi ! Ses stratégies, ou objectifs si tu préfères sont confus au possible ! Un mélange des tactiques de Léllanya et des miennes. Mais dans quel but tous ces déploiements, ce jeu du « je me montre » puis je « retourne me cacher ». Ces derniers jours, plusieurs cibles potentielles se trouvaient non loin de lui mais il ne les a pas attaquées !

- Tu raisonnes toujours en Pirate, toi, remarqua Warius.

- Comment pourrais-je faire autrement ? J'ai été conditionné ainsi. Mon regard sera toujours celui d'un chasseur pour sa proie… C'est d'ailleurs très désagréable d'être le chassé ! Je dois toujours être prêt à frapper le premier, sinon crois bien qu'il y a longtemps que je ne serais plus de ce monde ! Console-toi en te disant que je n'aborde plus personne pour piller ou rançonner !

- Je le sais, assura Warius avec un sourire amical. Et je sais que dans le fond, Algie réfléchit ainsi. Venant de toi, cela n'a rien de surprenant. Mais lui, il cache bien son jeu.

- Algie tente simplement de survivre dans un monde qui n'est pas fait pour lui, soupira alors son père. Il est lui-même une arme la plus puissante qui soit, mais il redoute plus que tout de devoir faire appel à ces talents si particuliers qui peuvent faire trembler la mer d'étoiles ! Et toutes ces hésitations, si souvent, j'ai tellement peur qu'un jour il se retienne et qu'alors ça lui coûte la vie !

- C'est la sienne, Albator, il la mène comme il l'entend, glissa encore son ami. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse tant ?

Il y eut un long moment de silence, au point que Warius craignit d'avoir trop insisté.

- Je ne sais pas comment il fait, reconnut le grand Pirate balafré alors que son ami n'était pas loin de s'excuser pour son indiscrétion !

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ quitta la grande barre de bois pour traverser la passerelle et venir croiser ses bras sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils installés juste devant les baies vitrées.

- Lothar Grudge m'est tombé dessus alors que j'étais à un tournant de ma carrière, ou plutôt à ses balbutiements. Tout espoir de carrière s'est envolé avec mes souvenirs. Mémoire et vie d'avant revenus progressivement, j'ai pu reprendre pied, avec mon père, avec Salmanille et nos enfants… Mais Alguérande, il n'a connu que bouleversements profonds depuis la naissance… Alors oui, comment arrive-t-il à être, apparemment si équilibré, épanoui, … ?

- Heureux ? sourit Warius. Il l'est, avec sa famille qui l'aime, tout simplement.

Il fronça cependant les sourcils.

- Mais tu pourras continuer à te faire des cheveux gris, Alguérande a ses souffrances, ses blessures toujours vives au fond de lui, et sans nul doute autant que toi une peur panique de perdre ceux qu'il aime ! Ton garçon est lumineux et torturé, cela ne changera jamais. Il savait aussi, avant de te rencontrer, et tu le lui as confirmé, qu'il ne pouvait qu'aller de l'avant. Il peut tout endurer, ça pourra parfois l'arrêter un moment, mais ça ne le brisera jamais.

- Je sais. Il sera plutôt du genre à mourir debout qu'à plier les genoux, façon de parler…

- Ce que tu peux être pessimiste ! grogna Warius. Arrête de triturer tes deux méninges et dis-moi ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire ?

- Le _Solon_ est presque entièrement automatisé, il ne doit plus rester que deux ou trois Pirates à bord. Je vais le fouiller, Toshiro me dit qu'il capte à l'intérieur un faible écho qui lui semble familier mais sans qu'il ait pu l'identifier.

- Comment faisons-nous ?

- L'_Arcadia_ stoppe ici, nous y allons en spacewolf camouflé !


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Arme à la main, Warius explorait minutieusement les niveaux et coursives du _Solon_, suivant les indications du Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_ dans son oreillette.

- On dirait un vaisseau fantôme, remarqua-t-il en retour.

- Je me demande pourquoi ce leader Pirate a abandonné son cuirassé, reconnut Albator qui poursuivait de son côté. Il n'est même pas camouflé, n'importe qui pourrait tomber dessus par hasard et se l'approprier !

- Les deux autres vaisseaux de sa flotte ont vraiment disparu ?

- On le dirait bien, Toshiro ne capte plus rien. Tout cela n'a absolument aucun sens ! ragea le grand Pirate balafré. Ce n'est pas avec trois malheureuses navettes intergalactiques qu'il va piller à tour de bras ou faire du mal à deux cuirassés de la Flotte terrestre ! Il a un plan, précis, en tête, et c'est inquiétant au possible !

- Tu peux arrêter de rabâcher du pessimisme noir, ça devient gonflant ! siffla Warius qui craignait bien que son ami n'ait entièrement raison !

Il souffla un instant avant de prendre prudemment les escaliers pour gagner le pont supérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que le Pirate en toi ferait ? questionna-t-il.

- Duquel parles-tu ? Le fou furieux bien obéissant à son Roi, ou celui à la mémoire retrouvée ?

- Je crois que je préfèrerais le conseil du premier, vu celui qui est notre adversaire…

- Une tactique que j'ai adoptée à plus d'une reprise, apprise de Léllanya : j'attire une partie de mes ennemis dans un vaisseau leurre et je fais tout péter ! (1)

- Tu as fait ça ! ? s'épouvanta l'Officier de la République Indépendante.

- Plus d'une fois, je crains de te l'assurer ! Toshiro, scanne à nouveau le _Solon_, cherche des explosifs !

- Maintenant que j'ai un objectif à trouver, ce sera plus facile. Vous pouvez poursuivre, tout est sûr devant vous et vous approchez de cet étrange écho !

Surgis chacun à un bout de la coursive, Albator et Warius échangèrent un regard.

- S'il y a trois Pirate de garde, pourquoi ne nous sont-ils pas encore tombés sur le poil ? Albator ?

- Ils sont de garde, ils ont été sacrifiés. Aussi ils préfèrent encore quelques heures ou quelques minutes de vie, à se faire trucider de nos tirs !

* * *

Se retrouvant devant la porte renseignée par Toshiro, les deux amis la firent sauter de leurs tirs et y rentrèrent, sur la défensive.

- Khell ! Tu as été pris après que tu aies quitté l'_Arcadia _?

- C'est plus compliqué que cela, souffla le Pirate aux cheveux blancs, d'une voix à peine audible. C'est beaucoup plus grave ! Algie…

- Oui, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que leader Pirate veut à mon fils ? Qui est-il ?

- Mon fils et mon jumeau…

- Il est impossible d'être les deux ! se récria Warius.

- Khoor l'est bel et bien. Il est mon fils, celui de Trixhe et Léllanya est sa mère !

- Quoi ! ?

- Assez discuté, filez ! intima Toshiro. Le cuirassé est truffé de bombes et leur décompte est sur le point d'arriver à son terme ! Vous avez juste le temps de fuir !

Warius avait pressé la gâchette de son arme, libérant Khell de ses chaînes.

- Non, je suis trop faible pour vous suivre, laissez-moi…

- Et puis quoi encore ? Je n'ai jamais abandonné personne, même quand j'étais le soldat amnésique de Lothar ! Warius, toi, tu as le temps…

- Mais bien sûr. Je te ficherais bien mon poing dans la gueule pour avoir une idée pareille, mais je ne peux pas vous porter tous les deux !

- Très drôle, grinça Albator en relevant Khell.

Albator et Warius soutenant le vieux Pirate, ils se dirigèrent vers leur spacewolf.

* * *

Doc Surlis s'annonça dans l'appartement du château arrière de son capitaine.

Ce dernier et Warius se levèrent.

- Vous l'avez échappé belle ! commenta le Mécanoïde. Vous êtes sortis in extremis mais étiez encore bien trop près quand tout a pété. Vous avez été bien secoués dans la destruction du _Solon_ et les vagues d'énergie libérées par la déchirure de toutes ses structures. Je n'ai pu que le constater quand Toshiro a pris le contrôle du spacewolf pour le ramener à bord et que je vous ai tous les trois récupérés dans les vapes. Vous allez mieux que ce pauvre Khell. Dans la quasi obscurité, l'oxygène dispensé au minimum et quasi pas de nourriture…

- Il faut absolument que je lui parle, coupa Albator. Je ne peux pas attendre. Est-il en état de… ?

- Je peux faire en sorte qu'il ait assez de forces, mais ça ne durera pas. Il doit impérativement se reposer, assimiler tous les compléments minéraux et alimentaires de mes perfusions. Je vous accorde quelques minutes.

- J'y vais ! Warius, viens, nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour l'entendre !

- J'allais te le proposer.

Et sous le regard préoccupé de Surlis, les deux amis se rendirent au centre médical de l'_Arcadia_.

(1) Idée soufflée par The Beautiful Cléopâtra


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

Alors que leurs cuirassés étaient en approche d'Ulhora, Shynovaé Kordenbach était demeurée sur le _Pharaon_, sur la passerelle, auprès du capitaine de ce dernier.

- Elles ressemblent à un sablier…

- Oui, des planètes jumelles, une d'eau et l'autre de glace, fit machinalement Alguérande, reliées par un halo d'énergie, ce qui fait qu'elles tournent en parfaite synchronisation autour de leur noyau unique qui se trouve à la jonction dudit halo. Ulhora et Arohlu. Je conviens que les colons ont singulièrement manqué d'imagination en les nommant !

- Elles sont mignonnes, fit encore Shynovae, la main machinalement posée sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Mais faut pas se tromper de destination, sourit Gander. Même avec une tenue adaptée, l'espérance de vie sur Arohlu est extrêmement faible. En fait, il n'y a aucun espoir de survie au-delà d'une heure, deux au grand maximum. Alors je ne dis pas si on s'y rend en tenue estivale comme en portent les natifs et touristes d'Ulhora vu que la température y est quasi tropicale toute l'année.

- Il faudrait vraiment être demeuré pour confondre les deux lieux de villégiature, ricana son capitaine. Et je sais tracer un plan de vol avec un certain talent.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué. Mais hormis en visuel, ces planètes jumelles sont extrêmement trompeuses lors du calcul des coordonnées. Plus d'un capitaine chevronné s'est trompé et la surface gelée d'Arohlu est parsemée d'épaves telles des sculptures de glace.

- Effectivement, pas un endroit pour faire un shooting photos, remarqua Alguérande. Au vu de ce que j'ai lu des conditions atmosphérique d'Arohlu, même des Mécanoïdes n'y tiendraient pas plus longtemps que les êtres biologiques, moins de temps même car à la plus petite fissure certains de leurs circuits internes sont encore plus fragiles que nos organes ! Un enfer de froid…

Le jeune homme sourit largement.

- Je préfère de très loin nos vacances estivales !

Il se leva.

- On se cale au dock orbital. Ark fera réviser le cuirassé de fond en combles durant notre escale. Que tout le monde parte pour le séjour qu'il a réservé. On se retrouve ici dans quinze jours !

Un éblouissant sourire marqua le visage du jeune homme qui se tourna vers Shynovae.

- Je n'avais pas prévu de compagnie connue, mais si ça te dit qu'on se retrouve de temps en temps ?

- Avec plaisir ! Mais, rassure-toi, je ne te collerai pas, je sais que tu adores ta liberté, et puis notre amitié a toujours suffi, et il y a Madaryne, tu auras à parler souvent avec elle ! Ton père nous rejoindra-t-il ?

- Aucune idée, il ne répond pas à mes appels, pourtant j'avais à lui parler, il fallait absolument que je me confie à lui de ce que j'ai découvert ! Tant pis, il faudra que j'attende pour lui dire que celui que j'affectionne le plus est mon pire ennemi désormais – pourtant, il me faut encore tenter de le sauver malgré lui…

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre, et ça me fait un mal infini. J'ai déjà connu tant de désillusions, mais celle-là, c'est assez celle de trop…

- Algie ! ? se récria encore la jeune femme.

- C'est mon passé, mes démons, je dois les assumer seul. Je peux juste dire que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne fera plus de mal à qui que ce soit !

Shynovaé faillit frapper le sol de métal de ses talons hauts.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que les mecs supérieurement intelligents et plus que bien foutus sont-ils tellement secrets et tortueux ? !

- J'essaye de faire avec les zones noires de ma personnalité, soupira Alguérande. Je croyais ne pas en avoir, Khell ayant préservé ma pureté initiale, mais elles n'ont fait que se développer au fil des ans… Il n'y a que mon petit Pouchy qui soit limpide au possible, pour l'éternité !

- Je ne comprends toujours pas… Pouchy, c'est ce petit frère que plus personne n'a vu depuis tant d'années ?

- J'espère qu'il reviendra un jour, plus longtemps qu'il ne le fait jusque-là…

Alguérande prit une bonne inspiration.

- Assez à ressasser avec les mauvais moments et les horreurs de mon passé. Ce sont les vacances et on va s'éclater sur les plages et dans les bars. Dis, Shyno, tu sais qu'ils y servent tout sauf du lait ! ?

- Mais, j'espère bien !

Main dans la main, les deux amis quittèrent la passerelle, embarquant dans une navette les emmenant sur le sol d'Ulhora la planète balnéaire.

Et peu après, les membres d'équipage du _Pharaon_ et de l'_Impérial_ firent de même pour deux semaines de détente.


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

Bien que sachant ne disposer que de quelques minutes, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ avait tenu d'entendre les explications de son – ancien, nouveau et à nouveau parti – second, dans l'ordre, si possible.

- Khell, pourquoi as-tu été si odieux avec notre enfant ? ! Et surtout, tant et tant de fois ! ?

- Albator, il est très mal, souffla Warius. Ne l'agresse pas ainsi d'entrée… même si tu en as toutes les raisons ! Il est fragile !

- Je l'ai été encore plus, dans certaines mines de carcinium ! Et lui peut encore parler ! rugit le grand Pirate balafré. Khell, tu as démoli un gosse qui avait enfin trouvé son équilibre ! Tu es parti en lui faisant une scène épouvantable, sans parler de cette lettre glissée sous les portes du château, même pas les couilles de me la remettre en mains propres !

Pâle comme un mort, le regard éteint, mais les poings légèrement serrés, le Pirate aux cheveux blancs rassembla ses forces dopées par les stimulants injectés dans l'un des embouts de ses perfusions.

- J'ai quitté la Maison d'Heiligenstadt, sans mot dire, en laissant cette lettre. Mais je n'ai jamais été cinglant envers Alguérande. Ce n'était pas moi, c'était… l'autre.

- Quoi, tu ne vas quand même pas me servir une histoire de jumeaux ? grinça Albator. Algie et moi te connaissons suffisamment que pour ne pas nous laisser prendre à un stratagème aussi simpliste !

- C'est pire encore… Commençons par les débuts. Tout a été mis en place avant que tu ne deviennes l'amant occasionnel de Léllanya, quand Trixhe et moi étions ses favoris…

Et Khell rapporta les prémices des manipulations génétiques qui avaient donné naissance à Khoor !

- ... Si je suis parti, Alguérande effectivement apaisé et équilibré, avec son vrai père, je peux t'assurer que c'est Khoor qui a pris ma place à ce moment. Il me l'a avoué ! Il avait porté la première estocade, mais a quand même attendu encore quelques mois avant de passer à la vitesse supérieure et d'enclencher son plan ! reprit Khell après avoir bu quelques gorgées d'eau au gobelet tenu par un attentionné Warius que la détresse du vieux Pirate touchait alors qu'Albator demeurait drapé dans la froideur et la réprobation. Khoor m'a dit avoir tout su de nos vies, à tous, de nos actes et de nos propos… Il nous a espionné de si près qu'il a pu annuler de part et d'autre le déjeuner de Gun Frontier… Et c'est là que j'ai compris ! Je n'avais jamais envoyé de message, et j'ai donc douté de celui envoyé par le petit.

- Alguérande n'a effectivement rien écrit, reconnut Albator. Il a été meurtri par ton refus de le voir, même s'il n'était guère emballé au vu des propos entre vous… Tu es parti, à nouveau, sans mot dire, à qui que ce soit ! Si tu soupçonnais quelque chose, tu devais te confier à moi !

- On dirait que notre Algie n'a pas été plus prolixe. S'il a laissé filer le leader Pirate arborant le drapeau de Léllanya, c'est que Khoor s'est montré à lui sous mon visage. Et son affection l'emportant sur les ordres, il lui a permis de partir. Albator, le petit a dû garder ce secret et les souffrances en découlant pour lui seul ! Ça a dû lui faire si mal…

- Ses allusions, oui, il avait découvert quelque chose, souffla Albator, à présent déstabilisé par la vérité qui lui sautait à l'œil. Mais encore, Khell… ?

- J'ai quitté l'_Arcadia_ pour prévenir notre gamin, qu'on échange nos déboires respectifs, mais Khoor a capturé ma navette et m'a séquestré. Tout ce que je peux deviner, c'est qu'il va porter son coup de grâce sur Ulhora !

- Alors, on y va, et à pleine vitesse !

- Je veux en être, murmura Khell.

- Comme si tu pouvais seulement tenir debout. Je vais tâcher d'arriver à temps, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Si, je me tracasse, bien sûr !

- Et ce n'est pas bon pour ton rétablissement. Surlis, occupe-toi de lui, qu'il se repose !

Le grand Pirate balafré eut un sourire ironique.

- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qu'on expédie au pays des rêves. Quelle que soit la manière, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Warius !

- Tu n'es qu'une tête brûlée, se défendit ce dernier. Mon _Karyu_ est en approche d'Ulhora, mais il ne sera pas là avant nous, tu ne pourras compter que sur l'_Arcadia_.

- Comme d'hab.'…

Et l'_Arcadia_ fonçant à toute vitesse vers Ulhora, Albator ne put que se ronger les sangs, Alguérande en congé ayant laissé l'ordinateur avec leur fréquence ultra privée de communication à bord de son _Pharaon_.

* * *

Comme redouté, à son arrivée sur le sol d'Ulhora, Albator avait été reçu par le second du _Pharaon_ qui avait pris ses quartiers dans un complexe hôtelier dédié aux spectacles aquatiques.

- Nous non plus, n'avons aucune nouvelle de votre fils. Il a quitté la villa louée en bord de plage… Ça ne fait que trois heures de cela, mais au vu de vos informations… Mais, pourquoi s'en serait-on pris à lui ? C'est quoi cette histoire personnelle, depuis le début ?

- Léllanya est celle qui lui a donné le jour ! jeta Albator avant de se diriger vers la terrasse. Surlis, envoie-moi ton patient, ordonna-t-il dans son oreillette.

Moins d'une demie heure plus tard, Albator se tourna vers Khell dont Surlis avait poussé le fauteuil roulant jusqu'à eux.

- Il y a ta part noire en Khoor. Qu'a-t-il pu faire d'Alguérande ? Tout le monde a une part d'ombre !

- Pas moi, se défendit Warius, je n'ai jamais…

- Tu as été l'Empereur des Carsinoés, c'est plutôt suffisant comme démonstration, jeta le grand Pirate balafré avec une cruauté irréfléchie, trop angoissé pour la chair de sa chair que pour mesurer ses propos. Khell ? ! Et arrête de fixer le ciel et réponds-moi ! glapit-il.

- Arohlu, murmura Khell en gardant les yeux sur la planète blanche visible bien qu'il fasse plein jour. Si j'étais Khoor, te sachant sur mes talons, et donc avec peu de temps devant moi, j'aurais été au plus près, au plus mortel ! J'aurais conduit ma proie là-bas, où les températures frigorifiques ne lui auraient laissé aucune chance de survie !

- Alors, nous y fonçons récupérer notre capitaine ! siffla Gander Oxymonth !

Il consulta sa montre.

- Ce sera vraiment très juste !

- Cela l'a toujours été !

Albator serra les poings.

« J'arrive, Algie, tiens bon ! ».


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

Chaudement vêtu, portant un masque qui protégeait sa bouche et son nez du vent cinglant et du gel, lui permettant de respirer sans effort, Khoor s'approcha de son prisonnier.

Il le redressa par le col, lui ôtant les menottes avant de le forcer à le suivre jusqu'au sas de la navette qu'il ouvrit avant de le projeter à l'extérieur.

Alguérande patina sur le sol gelé, ses paumes s'enfonçant dans la neige de surface qui les lui brûla.

Se relevant, gelant sur pieds, il vit Khoor glisser la main sous sa veste et arrondit le dos dans l'attente du tir qui le libérerait.

Khoor rit derrière son masque.

- Comme si j'allais te faire cette fleur !

Il sortit un objet, une sphère pourvue de trois boutons, qu'il lança au jeune homme.

- Une brique chauffante, ça te donnera quelques instants de plus pour souffrir le martyr ! Dommage que je n'aie pas le temps d'y assister, mais j'ai à retourner à bord de l'_Arcadia_ en tant que Khell pour finir mon travail !

- Non, gémit Alguérande d'une voix qu'il n'entendit lui-même pas.

La navette s'éloignant, Alguérande n'y songea déjà plus, un vent vif se levant, balayant la neige poudreuse de surface qui cingla la peau nue de son visage et de ses mains.

« Une tempête… Décidément, rien ne m'aura été épargné !… Comme si ce Khoor ne l'avait pas parfaitement su et planifié mon abandon ici à ce moment précis ! ».

* * *

Glissant les mains autant que possible sous sa veste d'intérieur qui ne le protégeait nullement, baissant la tête, il se dirigea au jugé vers les rochers qu'il avait bien cru apercevoir à son arrivée et qui seraient sa seule protection – mais loin, si loin !

_ Ignorant s'il avait parcouru quelques kilomètres, ou plus vraisemblablement quelques centaines de mètres, c'était_ sans surprise qu'Alguérande avait senti son corps le trahir, alors que son esprit tentait encore de résister au piège de glace.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, la congère le protégeant à peine du vent qui parcourait la surface gelée d'Arohlu, il pressa par réflexe l'un des boutons de la sphère chauffante et une onde de chaleur le parcourut tout entier.

_Les fêtes de fin d'année, comme toujours au château d'Heiligenstadt, en famille, tous réunis, même Pouchy venu se joindre à eux alors qu'il semblait fasciné par les connaissances infinies distillées par l'Arbre de Vie._

_ Avec ses parents, Khell bien sûr, ils s'étaient réjouis jusque tard dans la soirée, le repas interminables, et se terminant par l'ouverture d'une montagne de cadeaux._

_ Le foyer familial n'était que rires et bonheurs et tous en avaient savouré chaque instant._

Son étincelle de vie baissant encore, le jeune homme écrasa le deuxième bouton.

_ Madaryne au piano, Alguérande l'avait accompagnée au violoncelle._

_ Mais quand il avait vu la voiture de son père rentrer dans la cour, il avait tendu l'oreille et quand il avait entendu ses pas dans le couloir menant à la salle de musique, il s'était précipité sur sa batterie._

_ Aussi quand ce dernier était rentré, le jeune homme s'était déchaîné sur les tambours et percussions, avec talent au demeurant !_

_ Albator avait levé au plafond, mais souriant néanmoins._

Sans en avoir vraiment conscience à présent, Alguérande enfonça le dernier bouton, la vague de chaleur se répandant une ultime fois dans son corps.

_ Le Deathbird et l'Arcadia volaient de concert, le capitaine du premier ayant intégré l'Académie et dirigeant enfin son cuirassé avec le savoir Militaire._

_ Sur l'écran géant de sa passerelle, il voyait le visage satisfait de son père qui se trouvait sur la sienne._

_ - Je préférais quand je laissais Gahad diriger les opérations et que je manœuvrais en m'inspirant de toi. Là, tout est si strict !_

_ - Comme si je ne t'avais pas cessé de te donner des règles précises depuis ton premier vol._

_ - Heu, j'ai pris le Deathbird tout seul comme un grand, au fond du lac !_

_ - Par les dieux, pourquoi faut-il que le Mâle Alpha de la lignée soit-il toujours de ce bois indiscipliné et génial ? !_

_ - On a les fils qu'on mérite !_

_ A l'unisson, le père et le fils éclatèrent de rire, savourant à sa juste valeur le moment unique et parfait de ce premier véritable duo._

La troisième onde de chaleur se dissipant, le gel s'attaqua au corps sans défense, si exposé, figé dans sa position fœtale.

Et pour ajouter à l'instant funeste, la neige se mit à tomber abondamment, recouvrant la nouvelle victime d'Arohlu.

FIN


End file.
